


What Happened Last Night?

by commandmetobewell



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Dom!Korra, Drug-Induced Sex, Explicit Language, F/F, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Modern AU, Mostly Pwp, No Bending, Recreational Drug Use, Rockband! AU, Smut, rewrite of an old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandmetobewell/pseuds/commandmetobewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a wild night that neither of them remember, Korra and Asami wake up to find themselves in an unusual predicament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Woke Up Like This

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of another fic I did for a different fandom. It's a Rockband AU, so I hope you guys don't mind it. Korra's the lead singer/guitarist, Mako's the bass player, Bolin's on keys, and Asami is the drummer. Hope you enjoy it! Definitely a lot different than my other fics - it's not angsty :P
> 
> **EDIT: TAGS HAVE CHANGED**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcohol and music makes for the (best) worst of decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thing I had waiting around but I figured it worked for modern AU? Hope it's good. I don't usually write smut but there is a part two coming! :D

Sore.

 

That's the first feeling Asami is thrust with as her eyes slowly blink open. There's a heavy weight resting upon her, but as she nods her head down, she's met with a mop of tousled, chestnut hair upon her chest. Her eyes widen in fear and shock as she realizes Mako’s hair is dark like her own, not this lighter shade of brown. She couldn't have cheated; she loves Mako. The drummer had been dating their bass player for the past few months but she knew that they'd been more than happy. Asami's head pounds as she feels a hangover coming on. Shaking her head, she looks back at the head on her chest.

 

"Fuck me," she mutters as she stares at the hair, "I'm an idiot.”

 

Asami lets out a feeble groan, causing the person above her to stir slightly. Asami starts to feel the rest of her body come back to life, but soon she realizes that her arms are burning. Asami tugs upon the limbs, only to be met with strong resistance. Cocking her head upwards, she sees that her wrists are cuffed with leather braces to the wooden frame behind her head. Asami's eyes widen as she snaps her head back down the body upon her frame, now starting to stir from Asami's jumbled movements. A low raspy moan escapes the person's lips, and as soon as she sees those familiar tribal tattoos on those tan arms appear from beneath the sheets with their palms gently caressing the soft skin of her stomach, Asami's eyes bug out in shock.

 

"Korra?!" Asami practically screams her friend's name. At her friend’s voice, Korra's movements stop and her body stiffens. Horrified, Korra's head cocks up slowly, almost in anticipation for what is to come. As soon as their eyes meet, Korra's heart stops beating. The two women stare at each other in shock and bewilderment, but refuse to break their stare just yet. Korra's ice blue eyes are round with trepidation.

 

"…Asami?" Korra breathes out in a wavering tone, her eyes casting downwards to her bandmate's neck, littered with love bites. She can taste alcohol on her breath, and suddenly she realizes just _what_ happened last night.

 

"Holy shit!" Both women exclaim simultaneously as Korra and Asami both realize that maybe their post tour celebration went far too hard than they had expected. Korra's nervous system jumps into the sympathetic fight or flight reflex, and she uncontrollably chooses what she always does - to flee from her problems. The woman attempts to tug her hips backwards and leap off the bed.

 

However this time, her problems are a bit too… _deep_.

 

"Oh fuck, ow God, Korra, stop moving, you shit-head! It fucking hurts!" Asami screeches as Korra tries to rip away from the older woman's body. The younger woman feels something latched between her thighs, and at Asami's discomfort, she wills her panicked body to stop its erratic motions. She looks up to see that Asami's wrists are cuffed. Korra's face loses colour as she swallows thickly. She nods her head downwards to where their centres are pressed together, only for her to see what she had expected since seeing the restraints.

 

Korra's wearing the heavy-duty harness, the one that she would only reserve for drunk and rough fucks with her photographer girlfriend. She'd never really been into kinky things, but Kuvira soon changed that. The ex-guard had been fond of their playful experimentations in bed. Korra recognizes the brand stitched into the waistband and then glances down to see her ten-inch strap-on buried deep into the drummer's core. Asami cocks her head downwards and strains her gaze, only for it to widen in worry and shock. Her face is red with embarrassment and anxiety.

 

"Korra," she breathes heavily as Korra's head whips back up in fear, her eyes glued back on those red marks scattered upon Asami's neck. Something inside Korra's stomach churns, and for a moment she's scared that she's about to be sick all over the taller woman. A million different thoughts whiz through her head, but she finally finds the courage to tilt her head two inches upwards.

 

The two make awkward eye contact as Asami lowly hisses, "get that fucking thing out of me, _now_."

 

Korra nods instantly and pushes her hips backwards to pull out, but Asami lets out an agonizing shriek. Korra's eyes widen at Asami's reaction, and she looks down to see that the woman is as dry as the Sahara Desert. Biting her lip, Korra stops and looks to Asami with a confused glance, unsure of what to do or how to proceed. Asami knows what's wrong, but shame gets the best of her. Korra slowly sits up on her knees, wincing as she watches Asami's face contort with pain. Scratching the back of her head, Korra looks to the ceiling, avoiding Asami's eye contact. The women remain silent, choosing not to address the elephant in the room, or rather _inside_ Asami. Finally, Korra speaks, still not looking at her friend out of pure humiliation.

 

"Uh, Asami, it's… um, _stuck_ ," she says in a small voice, now paying attention to the floral painting on the hotel wall across from them. _Who knew lilac wallpaper and sunflowers were such a bad combo?_  Korra muses to herself in a feeble distraction. Her avoidance of reality is cut short, however, as Asami lets out a grumble when she tugs upon her arms, looking up at the cuffs with a frazzled, disgruntled expression.

 

"Fuck, just untie me then," she replies in an equally timid voice. Korra swallows thickly and nods, leaning back down upon the older woman.

 

Asami's eyes can't help but wander to Korra's full breasts as they begin to hover over her. The tan mounds are capped with dusky nipples, which are pert and erect, leading Asami to only assume that the lead guitarist was either cold or aroused; for their situation's sake, she prayed to God that it was the former, not the latter. The situation doesn't need to get any more awkward. Korra tries to reach for the latches, but her arms fall short, her body slipping due to the improper grip. The shorter woman's body crashes upon her bandmate's taller frame, causing Asami to let out a sharp huff of frustration and surprise. Korra tries to remove herself rapidly, like a puppy caught in the act of doing something wrong, but it only ends in more confusion. Asami lets out a yelp as Korra's hips accidentally drive upwards, causing the strap-on to irritate her tight core even further.

 

"God, you dumbass, stop moving it's painful!" Asami intends for the remark to be biting and insult-ridden, but instead comes out in a weak croak. Korra lets out a huff as she takes a second to recuperate her senses, before swallowing thickly and placing her hands at the sheets next to Asami's sides. The tan woman heaves herself upwards, grateful for the push-up/planking techniques she has come to acquire over the many years of working out and getting fit. After so long, the two musicians make eye-contact again.

 

"What did we do last night, Asami?" Korra whimpers, cringing as she looks to the red welts on Asami's neck and breasts. Asami shakes her head and closes her eyes. She desperately wills herself to come upon something, anything that would explain how they came to be in this position.

 

"Thank God I can't remember anything," she grumbles, biting her bottom lip. Korra nods, mumbling an agreement. While Asami's eyes are closed, Korra's glance shifts downwards slightly to Asami's breasts. Korra can't seem to pull herself away from the sight. 

 

"Korra," Asami hisses, catching Korra's attention. Flustered, Korra looks up, trying to hide the blush from forming on her face.

 

"Uh, sorry, it's just…," she trails off, but her eyes cast themselves back to Asami's chest and she lets out a feeble whimper, "your boobs… they're in my face, Asami."

 

"So are yours," Asami mumbles, looking up to Korra's breasts, trying to ignore the weird pull tugging upon her heart. She's bisexual, sure, but she's always found herself leaning towards men more so than women. Not only that, she never saw Korra as someone that she'd imagine fucking. Korra's undeniably attractive, but as Asami's eyes ghost over the strong, muscular lines of her torso and her bulging biceps, a shudder traces its way down her spine. Korra clears her throat and once again, both women look away from each other and to other miscellaneous items in the room.

 

"Did we do drugs? Was it cocaine or LSD? Get drunk? Both? What the hell happened last night, Korra?" Asami asks, as she eyes their clothes laying in a scatter upon the ground. Korra swallows harshly as she runs her tongue over her lips.

 

"I… I don't even remember what we did, Asami," Korra breathes out, "but how the hell did we end up in this fucking situation? We've done some fucked up shit in the past, but we've never, ever… you know, we've never fu-"

 

"Shut up," Asami says quickly, her eyes widening as she realizes what Korra was going to say. She knows what happened, but she refuses to verbally address it, especially like this. Korra nods furiously, understanding Asami's point of view.

 

Asami groans as she looks back down to the harness and strap-on the native woman's waist. Asami can't help but inwardly gawk at Korra's abdomen muscles once more as she breathes. Her eyes soften when she catches the spiderweb of scars that litter her torso and hip. She traces the long, jagged line from her side to her shoulder and can't help the strangled whimper that falls from her mouth. She'd seen Korra in the hospital after the guitarist had been T-boned by a drunk driver; she remembers staying at Korra's bedside, praying (though she hadn't been religious) for her to simply wake up and breathe on her own. Her breath comes out short and ragged as she notices how Korra's ribs threaten to break the skin with each inhale, and she can faintly make out the space where one of the bracketed bones had to be cut out to prevent her from puncturing her lung further. Korra'd been off the tour for three years, and only now, were they all back on the road again. Still, Korra wasn't the same after the accident, but who could blame her?

 

Asami glances back up. A feeble moan catches in her throat, but she swallows it quickly before she can voice it. This is stupid; she shouldn't feel like this. _Think of Mako_ , she seethes internally, _think of your boyfriend who's probably waiting for you to come home_. She tries her hardest to conjure up an image of the bass player, but all she can see is Korra's face flashing in her sight. With a jolt, the drummer jerks her eyes open to look at Korra's confused and mildly hurt expression. Asami shifts her hips upwards, but even despite being mildly turned on, the strap-on is still lodged deep within her core.

 

"Uh," Korra grunts, her head cocking downwards again, causing her short hair to brush over Asami's forehead. The both of them look at the toy inside Asami's dry, tight walls. Soon enough, the older woman's looking again at those damned, alluring muscles twitching above her.

 

"What are we going to do?" Korra asks, drawing her head back up to stare at Asami's hazy peridot eyes, brimming with confusion and shame. Something in her heart snaps at the expression, but she wills herself to keep her emotions at bay for the sake of her friend. Asami bites her lip as she shakes her head slightly, wriggling again to try and free herself, but it's no use.

 

"Fuck, how long is this thing?" Asami asks, gawking between them. Korra removes a hand from the mattress to scratch the back of her head.

 

"…Um, t-ten," she replies meekly, with an abundance of prudishness to her voice. Asami's head snaps up as she grits her teeth.

 

"Ten inches?!" She gasps. Korra nods, closing her eyes in shame once again. 

 

The guitarist really just wants for all of this to be over as quick as possible. She wants to jump out of this bed with the woman she'd pined over since they first met and pretend that whatever they did, never happened. In some sad sense, Korra wishes that she could remember the events of last night; if this would be the only time she'd get to be intimate with the girl of her dreams, she would have preferred to have a memory of their time together. Sighing, Korra ducks her head away, equally disappointed and ashamed. She knows that she should be worried about her friendship with Asami, but at the same time, the other side of her brain can't help the bittersweet rejoicing that comes with landing the vixen beneath her. Asami lets a quiet whimper, breaking her thoughts and Korra winces again, more guilt seeping into her chest from the noise. Asami moans again, but this time, the sound is purely fear.  Korra reacts quickly, her eyes jerking open to find the older woman's gaze latched onto her midsection with worry.

 

"Asami?"

 

"It's just," Asami chokes out, "I…it's… t-ten inches… fuck, Korra." The younger woman doesn't know how to register the comment, but diagnoses it as fear, regardless. Korra's protective instincts kick in as she feels Asami quiver beneath her.

 

"We… oh my God, Korra, we did it," Asami cries out, "we ruined everything. This is going to change us, I know it. We fucked, Korra. Goddammit, I said it. We fucked. We had sex. You're fucking naked and on top of me, and I'm chained to this hotel bed. Fucking hell, Korra. We're done. We're _ruined_." 

 

Korra's chest contracts as she watches a few tears straggle down Asami's cheeks. Her heart breaks into a million different pieces inside her chest and she knows that there's no more happiness; now, she's fully anxious and angry with herself for letting this happen. She may not ever have Asami as her lover, but God forbid she wouldn't lose her as a friend. The native woman's jaw parts slowly, letting air sift into her weary lungs from down her throat. Swallowing thickly, Korra sucks in a deep breath and clears her throat as she nods to Asami, getting her friend's attention.

 

"Look," she says weakly, her gaze serious as she eyes Asami with feigned reassurance, "we're gonna get out of this, and then we'll talk about what happened. We're not ruined. Nobody knows about this but us. We'll forget it. Fucking, we can roofie if we have to, but I'm not gonna let this hurt us, 'Sams. I promise you, no one has to know that this happened."

 

"Roofie?" Asami blurts out at Korra's lewd suggestion, "so you want us to take more drugs? Fuck, Korra. What if we _roofied_ last night?" At the sharp quip, the sympathy inside the younger woman's chest disappears; she'd never give Asami a drug that would cause her to make actions without her consent or awareness… right? Fear washes over her as she tries to draw back to the previous night. Gulping down her trepidation, Korra rolls her eyes at Asami's snappy attitude as she leans down, letting her weight rest upon her forearms. Both women do their best to ignore the feeling of their breasts pushing together as Korra stares into Asami's glittering peridot eyes with a slight glare.

 

"Asami, fuck, I'm not being serious. We're not taking drugs, okay? I said it as a joke."

 

"A joke?!" Asami demands in a shrill voice, bucking her hips up slightly at the response. The two musicians ignore the pull in their cores from the movement as they continue their glaring contest. Korra fixes her with a worried expression as Asami writhes, only to feel more discomfort in her lower abdomen. Huffing, she gives up trying to free herself and instead stares back at Korra menacingly. She doesn't want to be mean to the younger woman, because she knows that Korra is just as scared and frazzled as she is, but that being said, she can't find the strength to face her own confusing feelings.

 

"This isn't a fucking joke," Asami growls, stopping her movements in a mix of pain and frustration, "we're fucking naked. You're… you're _inside_ me, Korra. Fucking hell, what happened to Mako and Kuvira? Were they there last night? Oh God, what if they know… what if they _know_ , Korra?!"

 

"Asami, shut up for two seconds," Korra snaps, interrupting Asami's impulsive thought process before it gets out of hand. "I don't know where they are, but we just have to get untangled from this and then sort out whatever the fuck happened after, okay?"

 

Asami takes a minute in silence, letting Korra's rational words sink into her. Taking a deep breath, Asami closes her eyes and nods slowly, mumbling a quiet agreement. Korra sighs as she dips her head in a tranquil understanding. She looks back down at the strap-on inside the woman, trying to figure out a solution to their problem. Of course, being the anxiety ridden person she is, Korra's mind soon jumps to irrational conclusions and she's left with impossible thoughts such as the possibility of _never_ getting out of this situation. Scoffing, Korra knows that she is better than her impulses.

 

Cocking her head back up, she glances up at the desk a few feet from their bodies, spying a bottle of lube in the middle of it. The sight of it relieves and sickens her at the same time, as it only further emphasizes the events that had occurred the previous night. Asami's eyes follow her bandmate's gaze. They both eye the small bottle as Korra swallows thickly, glancing at Asami once more. The older woman nods, nonverbally letting Korra know to reach for the item. Korra sucks in a breath between her gritted teeth and stretches her body, her right arm extended for the bottle.

 

"Fuck," Asami growls as she feels Korra stretch inside of her, but it's a mixture of pain and pleasure as the tip of the strap-on hits that spongy spot of her front wall inside her core. Korra bites her lip and forces her fingers to extend as far as they can go, but the tips only catch empty air. 

 

Asami's jaw drops as she realizes that Korra cannot reach it.

 

"Asami," Korra whimpers as she gulps a breath of air and wills her body to reach harder, but its no use. Asami's eyes glance briefly at the straining lines of Korra's taut arms as she extends her limbs, and something stirs inside her. The tattoos seem to ripple over the tight skin, making her arms bulge even further. A small twitch is sent to her clit, causing her to gasp, but not out of pain. Korra hears the noise and cringes as she perceives it as a sound of distress. Giving up, Korra hangs her head and returns to her friend, ashamed. Asami tilts her head back, staring at the ceiling with a glossy expression.

 

"Now what?" Asami grumbles, but she knows what the only solution is. Korra tries to look at Asami, but as she reads her bandmate's body language, she knows, too. More silence ensues as the women play a game of who can avoid the question the longest. Korra always was the more stubborn one, but at this point, the younger woman can't take the situation any longer. Luckily for her, Asami snaps first as she bites her lip and shakes her head.

 

"Korra," she whines her friend's name, causing Korra to close her eyes. Just from the tone of her voice, Korra knows what Asami wants her to do.

 

"No," Korra replies in a quick voice, the word cracking as it parts from her lips. _Yes_ , Korra thinks inside of her, _please ask me and I'll do it; I'll do anything for you_. Pushing down her feelings, she bitterly looks away in shame. Asami tugs upon the braces again, letting out a low growl.

 

"Korra," she says again, with more of a bite to her voice now. Korra clenches her eyelids once more, trying to ignore how good the rasp of the older's woman's voice feels against her ear. Korra knows she can't keep running, so she quickly takes a deep breath as she finally opens her eyes.

 

"Asami…," she whimpers as she avoids Asami's gaze, "I… I can't do that, it's weird."

 

"We already fucking did it, Korra," Asami growls in a flat tone, "it already _is_ weird."

 

Korra bites her tongue as she pulls back slightly from Asami's harsh words. The statement stabs at her heart with a sorrowful prod, causing tears to well in her eyes without her control. The guitarist blinks them back just as quickly so that Asami doesn't notice. The drummer, having a knack for detail, doesn't miss the hurt flash in her friend's eyes; for some reason, this stirs an ill feeling in Asami, and soon her body softens into the sheets beneath her. Tears well in her eyes again as she looks away from Korra remorsefully. The younger woman waits as Asami takes a soft, deep breath.

 

"I… I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, Korra," Asami whimpers as she swallows fearfully, "it's just that I'm scared, okay? We worked so hard to be where we are now, not just with our career, but our relationship as friends. I really fucking love you, and I don't want to hurt you… I don't want this to hurt us, Korra. I just… I don't know what to do, okay? I'm trying to come up with a plan but I don't have anything else. I'm sorry, Korra.   I… I'm really sorry." 

 

Korra watches as more tears fall down Asami cheeks. Her mind, however is still stuck on those three words; _she loves me_ , Korra repeats in her head, _she actually_ loves _me_. She lets her naive brain celebrate the statement before she allows reality to sink in. She's Asami's friend at best, nothing more. She'll probably be nothing more than that, and no matter what she _thinks_ Asami feels, she'll never be that person for the black-haired beauty.  The sight of Asami crying _because_ _of her_ kills her on the inside. Watching the love of her life cry had to be more painful than burning alive, she'd say. It feels like something is tearing her to shreds. The pain is worse than the accident from three years ago that nearly killed her. In fact, she'd take being paralyzed over having to see Asami cry because of something _she_ did. Korra represses the jolting sparks of guilt pricking at her heart and blinks slowly.

 

"Asami," Korra breathes out as she leans down slowly, their bodies coming closer together once again. Asami shakes her head softly, looking away. Korra sighs gently as she lets her body rest lightly upon the older woman's trembling frame.

 

"Tell me what you want," Korra whispers, fighting the urge to recoil in fear and shame. Asami's eyes blink open as she understands the deeper meaning behind Korra's words. At the honest glance in Korra's shimmering blue eyes, she knows that Korra's being serious.

 

"Korra?" Asami asks, trying to read her blank expression. Korra swallows the dry lump in her throat as she nods again.

 

"Look," she says softly, "the faster we get out of this, the better. We both don't like this, but we have to do it if we want out of whatever this is." Asami raises her brow slightly at Korra's statement, but soon she realizes what Korra's meaning to say and her cheeks blush a deep red.

 

"O-Oh," she stutters, gulping nervously. Korra lets out a faint murmur as she nods again, leaning back up on her hands, putting some much needed space between them. It takes her a moment, but soon enough, Korra finds the words and strings them together as best that she can.

 

"So, uh, what, um, you know," she stumbles on the question, "what do you… _like_?" Asami ducks her head in shame as she bites her lip in humiliation.

 

"I… I mean do we really have to do this?" Asami whimpers, looking down at her crotch. "Am I not, you know, lubricated enough?" The older woman cringes at the word, but says it anyways, knowing it was better than the other word she had in mind. Korra looks down between their tangled bodies and then back at Asami, her brow raised. There's an unreadable expression in her eyes, but Asami is too distracted to try and understand it.

 

"Are you?" Korra asks back, hoping that Asami is so that she doesn't have to do anything. Asami shoots her a look that nonverbally spells out, ' _really, dumbass?_ ' Korra's breath hitches at the Asami's expression as she looks to Asami's bound hands again, ducking her head in shame.

 

"Right, that," she mumbles guiltily as she licks her lips. She cocks her head to the side as she looks up at Asami with a confused and distressed glance.

 

"Should I, uh, check?" Korra almost feels bile curl up her esophagus as she utters the question. _Is this really how this is going to go?_ Korra asks herself with an internal groan. Asami lets out a frustrated moan as she slams her head backwards into the fluffy pillow.

 

"Fucking hell, I'm rethinking the roofie idea, Korra," she mutters softly, causing Korra to chuckle lightly, slightly easing the tension. She doesn't move, however. Asami feels Korra waiting on her to continue, so she lets out a faint nod.

 

"Yeah," she croaks hoarsely, "you can… _check_."

 

Korra takes a deep breath and removes one hand from her side, moving back up onto her knees gently. The sheets fall from her back as she glances down at her friend's mound. Asami's eyes manage to get their first good look of Korra's entire body. She sees the full expanse of the younger woman's six pack, but instead of arousal, sadness creeps up from out of nowhere. Her eyes trace again over the criss-crossed patches of long-since healed scars and blemishes upon her skin. Asami had been there when they'd wheeled her in, bloodied and broken. They'd never arrested the drunk driver that had rammed her in from the side and left her with a broken hip, arm, and both legs; a ruptured spleen, multiple lacerations from being impaled by different pieces of glass, and internal bleeding. She'd been on life support for four weeks before she woke up, but then she'd been paralyzed from the waist down because of her spinal injuries. The memories of the scars cause her chest to tighten and instantly, she's reminded of how much Korra means to her.

 

"Asami?" Her friend's voice breaks her from her thoughts as she glances up. From what Korra can see, Asami is still dry. Korra bites her bottom lip so hard, she almost believes that she will tear the skin off right there and then. She scratches the back of her head nervously as Asami's head leans up.

 

"Well?" Asami asks, trying to hide the wavering mortification in her voice. Korra shakes her head lightly, cringing as she replies, "you're not… you're, ah, dry. It'll really fucking hurt if I try to do anything, uh, _down there_."

 

Asami lets her head fall back to the pillow as she closes her eyes and prays that she suffers a heart attack or a quick death soon. This is the last place she wants to be with Korra, but in some sick sense, it's also the greatest place to be with her. Korra watches the silent interaction with defeated eyes, thinking of worst case scenarios. Even though the idea of fucking her the woman should repulse her, she cannot help but feel the heat rising in her core from the sight of the strap-on inside of her friend. Shaking away the dirty thoughts, Korra leans back down to reach Asami.

 

"Asami," she breathes out softly, causing Asami to let out another soft, pleading whimper. Korra hangs her head, her hair brushing over her friend's forehead as she lets out a quiet gasp. Guilt comes back with a vengeance, but she refuses to acknowledge it this time.

 

"This is so fucking… _ugh_ ," she mutters under her breath, shaking her head lightly, "why did we do this to ourselves, Asami? This is so fucking ridiculous." Asami sucks in a deep breath and looks to Korra's closed eyes as she grits her teeth.

 

"Well," Asami grumbles, "just… just get this over with. I just need to be… _wet_ enough for that thing to come out." Asami bites her lip again as she watches Korra's body stiffen before relaxing. Korra sighs and nods, before glancing up at Asami with a caring and brave expression. She puts aside any doubts or awkward feelings as she nods again. Asami had been there when she'd needed her, now it was her time to be there for her.

 

"Tell me what you like," Korra whispers again, lowering her body further. The words come out a bit more husky than she intended, surprising the both of them. Asami says nothing at first, as she is mesmerized by Korra's glimmering blue eyes, and her toned, rugged body. A small gasp parts her lips as she gulps in as much air as she can with one deep breath, catching a whiff of Korra's ocean scent in the same time.

 

"Uh," she chokes out, flustered and blushing. Korra doesn't need an answer, because she can feel one. Glancing down, she looks to Asami's nipples hardening under her skin. Her body moves for her as she hovers her right palm over Asami's right breast, glancing back up at the older woman with a hooded expression now, causing the drummer's body to explode in goosebumps.

 

"Do you want me to touch you?" Korra asks again, her voice coated with confidence - but she is unaware of where it is coming from, considering how nervous she feels. Asami doesn't question where she got it from, but instead nods weakly, watching as Korra's hand lowers to lightly envelop her palm over her breast, massaging gently. The touch shocks her like she's being struck by lightening itself.

 

Asami lets out a groan as she tilts her head upwards, causing her neck veins to strain. Korra takes to lingering her stare upon her bandmate's perfectly chiseled jawline, feeling her own insides burn with confusion and pleasure. As she nods her head back down, she, too, lets out a faint gasp as she feels the soft plumpness of Asami's breast in her palms. Her thumbs run over the nipple, causing Asami's body to jerk slightly. _This is happening_ , Korra thinks nervously as she watches every reaction from her friend's bod;  _holy shit, we're doing this and I'm not fucked up on drugs or dreaming_. Asami tugs on the strap holding her arms up again as the feeling of Korra's soft and nimble fingers caressing her body send her into overdrive.

 

Never had she ever felt like this with any of her other lovers. Asami knows that she's good in bed, and she also knows that she has had some pretty amazing sex in the past, but this, this was something else entirely. Asami looks down to see Korra staring at her body with such a burning passion, she almost wonders if her skin is incinerating from the sheer fire emitting from her ice blue eyes bearing into her flesh. Korra nods her head up, the lust now slowly taking over any doubt or concern she had before. The glazed expression causes a shiver to tingle down her spine.

 

"What next?" Korra asks smoothly, nodding at the entranced woman. Asami's breaths are slowly becoming laboured as she bites her bottom lip. Korra sees the guitarist's conflicting expression and hovers above her slightly, halting her movements. A whimper sounds from Asami's throat.

 

"What do you like, Asami?" Korra murmurs gently, her voice softer from before. Asami snaps from her frozen state and nods as she looks back down to Korra's hand, stilled above her heaving breast. The tips of her fingers are lightly prodding and stroking soft lines into the pale skin.

 

"Tongue," she breathes out almost pleadingly, "use your tongue, Korra."

 

Korra doesn't offer a verbal reply, but instead responds by replacing her hand with her mouth, her puckered lips softly attaching to Asami's dusky nipple. The younger woman's head snaps back at the sensation, and Asami can't hold back the moan that drives its way out of her throat and into the tense air. A low, appreciative rumble follows from Korra's chest as she murmurs a silent agreement. The vibrations cause the electricity to pulse in Asami's core, dosing her with a high she never knew she could reach. Korra's eyes narrow into tighter slits, driving her further into oblivion.

 

Korra's broad tongue flicks over the nipple, and slowly she bites down upon the hardened bud, earning a faint cry from her lover. Not wanting to hurt her, Korra soothes the sting with loving sucks and licks before moving to the other breast, giving it the needed attention. Asami gasps as Korra rubs over her right breast with her hand again, making sure it doesn't go unattended while her mouth works wonders on her neglected breast. It doesn't make sense to her, as she watches Korra perform miracles upon her body, that someone like the usually brash guitarist, could give her this amount of pleasure.

 

"Neck, Korra," Asami orders between breaths, "kiss my neck, please."

 

Korra obeys Asami's command without hesitation now, her mouth slowly making its way from her breasts and towards Asami's neck, lightly licking over the previous bites. Asami tilts her head back and jerks her hips upwards involuntarily. Korra lets out a low grunt as she lightly nips at Asami's neck, giving her a new bite to add to her collection. The older woman lets out a low whimper, but Korra's lips move further upwards, now kissing the corner of her jaw. Her teeth scrape at the tight skin, drawing another high pitched whine from the restrained woman beneath her.

 

"What do you want, Asami? You're directing me." 

 

The words feel like lava against her skin as Asami feels Korra's kisses draw closer to her cheek. The use of the possessive statement drives Asami insane with pleasure, but also doses her with reality. The weight of the situation finally hits her as she sees Korra's hair out of the corner of her eyes. Guilt washes over her as she thinks of Mako, and then of Kuvira. Finally, it dawns on her that  Korra is her _bandmate_ , not her girlfriend. Despite how much she'd like to deny the pleasure she's giving her, this isn't fair to either of them. Korra feels Asami tense up and stops her movements again, pulling back.

 

"Asami?" Korra says, looking at Asami in concern again. Asami shakes her head as tears begin to fall again. Her heart and her mind are twisted, more twisted than the situation she finds herself in. She's feeling twisted because she knows that no matter how disgusting she should find herself to be, she only feels disgusted for not having discovered whatever this is sooner. The thought only causes another nauseating spell of guilt to seep deep into her churning stomach. Korra reaches up with her free hand and wipes away the tears streaming down her friend's face with loving brushes.

 

"Asami, what's wrong? What do you need? Did I go too far?" Korra asks in a worried tone, feeling guilt swallow her lust. Asami shakes her head and cries harder. The confusion tears at Korra's heartstrings as she wipes away more tears from the distraught woman.

 

"I-I can find other ways. Maybe you're wet enough, I'll check-"

 

"No," Asami blurts out in a sob, shaking her head. Korra wants to back away, but something pulls her towards the drummer instead. Asami blinks open her eyes to stare at Korra's piercing blue depths with an unreadable expression. Korra swallows thickly as she parts her lips.

 

"Asami, I can stop, we'll find another way-"

 

"No," Asami says again, letting out a soft breath as her eyes drift from Korra's glances to her puckered lips. "No," she repeats, " _no_."

 

"Asami," Korra breathes, her gaze now drifting to Asami's own lips. Korra's hips slowly move upward, causing them both to let a gentle gasp. Korra hangs her head as she closes her eyes guiltily, her shoulders drooping.

 

"Sorry, I didn't-"

 

Before she can finish her statement, Korra feels her words get cut off by the sensation of soft lips pressing against her own. The feeling shocks her for a moment, but as if she'd jump into a pool of ice water, she's jolted back to reality and she begins to kiss back. Asami's tongue licks along Korra's bottom lip, and as Korra parts her mouth, both women let out a needy whimper. Asami's tongue jostles with Korra's in her older woman's mouth. Each time Asami pushes upwards, Korra forces her own move. It's more than a battle for dominance as their eyes close naturally. Asami can't stop the smile from forming on her face or the butterflies in her stomach from spreading. As Korra kisses her deeper, gaining control, she realizes that her new lover feels the same. Heat purses through her, and she knows that now, she's beyond drenched. She doesn't need to check, because she can feel the toy begin to slide in and out faintly as she grinds her hips lightly against Korra's pelvis.

 

Korra's grinning now as happy, crystalline tears form in her own eyes. Her heart, for the first time, is free. Naturally, her hands come up to gently grasp Asami's cheeks in her hands, drawing them closer. Both women take sharp breaths as they kiss harder, the passion washing over them in tidal waves. The awkwardness is gone, the doubt erased, as they lose themselves in each other. No matter how many women she had been with previously, or even the woman she is with currently, nothing could compare to this; Korra feels Asami in every inch of her body, as if the drummer is literally inside her. It's a vulnerable feeling, something she has never encountered, but she still pushes forward despite her fear of drowning. Asami's eyes close tighter as she feels the same sensation coursing through her bones.

 

When Korra finally pulls away to allow them the chance to breathe, both women can't stop the smiles from spreading across their faces. Korra looks away, blushing hard as she fights to regain her breath. Asami feels a small giggle reach her lips, but without her hands to cup the sound, the shrill laughter echoes into the air, causing Korra to snap her head back in her direction with a raised brow. Asami is about to hang her head in shame when Korra giggles back, and soon, the situation of the truth becomes nothing less than a lingering thought pushed to the back of their minds. Right now, Korra and Asami are something more than their reality. Korra laughs harder, but soon loses her grip on the sheets, her body teetering forward.

 

Asami lets out an involuntary groan at the sensation of the dildo reaching further inside of her. Korra's eyes perk up and a deeper blush paints itself upon her rosy cheeks as she feels Asami's wetness drip down onto her thigh. Timidly, she looks down and lets out a soft chuckle, before glancing back at an embarrassed Asami. The younger woman tries to avoid her older woman's gaze, but cannot seem to tear her eyes away. The two of them stare at each other like long lost lovers reunited after years of being apart.

 

"I guess it worked," Korra says in a quiet chuckle, looking back down as she gently rocks her hips outwards a slight inch. Asami hums as Korra looks back at Asami with a warm gaze. They are silent again, but it is not awkward or tense. Asami leans her head up and pecks the corner of Korra's lips, causing the woman to blush again. Asami laughs again, which results in a gummy smile from her new lover.

 

"You're so beautiful," Asami murmurs gently, reaching up to kiss her bandmate's cheek again. "You're so fucking beautiful, Korra."

 

"Ah," Korra says, squirming with jubilation. The butterflies in her stomach spread faster as she hides her head in Asami's neck shyly. Asami chuckles, causing the vibrations to spread into Korra's face. They lay there for awhile before Korra pulls back to hover over the drummer, glancing back down. She sighs lightly as she removes herself from Asami to grab at the dildo. Before she can pull out, Asami lets out a quiet whine, drawing Korra's attention back to her younger woman.

 

"Asami?" She asks softly, her hands paused. Asami gulps as she looks down at her slightly raised hips. The sight of her juices smearing themselves upon Korra's lower abdomen send a shock to her core. Korra looks down to see a new pool of fluid drip out of Asami's core, causing her to groan in lust.

 

"Don't pull it out right away," Asami says in a passionately deep voice, "you know… just in case it still hurts. I think you should take it easy, maybe go in and out first." Korra's gaze meets Asami through the bangs covering her slick forehead. Asami sucks in a deep breath at the steel in her eyes, burning straight through her. Both of them know what Asami means by her words, so Korra leans back down, hovering over Asami lightly. The lust disappears for a moment as Korra looks at her seriously.

 

"You're sure?" She asks, reaching up to curl Asami's hair away from her face. The older woman nods as she kisses her new lover softly on the mouth.

 

"Positive," Asami murmurs sweetly, "I want this, Korra. I want you."

 

"Fuck Asami," Korra mutters as Asami's tongue licks up the base of her jaw when they remove their lips from each other. "You're driving me insane."

 

"What do you want to do about it?" Asami breathes into the guitarist's skin, feeling her blood curl with desire. Korra lets out a deep animalistic whine.

 

"Asami," Korra growls her name in a lusted voice, "tell me what you want." She pulls away slightly so she can stare into Asami's eyes, now narrowed into fiery slits.

 

"You know what I want," Asami says, rocking her hips against Korra's lightly. She grinds against the younger woman in slow circles, causing Korra's fingers to curl into the sheets with sexual frustration. Korra, not wanting to lose control, leans her head down so that her breath darts between Asami's lips, making them both gasp.

 

"Tell me, Asami," Korra whispers, her voice coated in ardor, "tell me what you want." Even though she hasn't done anything yet, Asami can feel Korra inside of her and it drives her wild. Her libido is screaming for her to give in, but she remains silent. Korra takes the opportunity to smirk as she places a sharp peck to Asami's jaw.

 

"Do you want me to fuck you?" She breathes into the skin, uttering the words the both of them had tried so desperately to avoid from the beginning. This time, the thought frees them both as Asami grits her teeth, trying to will herself from giving in. Korra chuckles sinisterly as she sucks upon the bite mark.

 

"Tell me, Asami," she growls again. Asami lets out a low groan she feels Korra push her hips into her further. Her head tilts backwards slightly as she finally caves.

 

"Fuck me, Korra," she says through gritted teeth, "make me come."

 

The words send shivers down Korra's spine, mostly because she'd never in a million years expect Asami to submit. Asami was always the stubborn one. Korra doesn't let her confidence falter, and instead she bows down to whisper into Asami's parted mouth, "your wish is my command."

 

It's Asami's turn to shiver as Korra's hips begin slowly pushing and pulling into hers, causing the toy to hit her cervix with each thrust. Korra's hands find Asami's breasts, and her mouth quickly latches onto Asami's neck, lapping at the supple skin above her vital veins. Korra can feel throbbing everywhere and she's almost convinced that should she move any faster, her new lover would combust. Asami rocks her hip upwards, eliciting a loud grunt from the younger woman. Asami does it again, knowing exactly which spot she's hitting. Now, it's no longer about dominance. They are equal.

 

Their bodies gyrate quicker against each other as Korra's hips begin to thrust deeper into Asami's core. She has to bite onto Asami's jaw to keep herself from falling over the edge too soon as Asami's hips rock back into hers. Asami growls as she feels Korra tense up from above her. She watches as Korra's lips find hers once more, kissing her deeper and harder than ever before. The feeling of her lover's tongue fighting her own alone triggers an electric shock to the guitarist's clit, causing it to twitch. Korra whimpers, clutching hard at the sheets beneath them with one hand.

 

"You better not come before me," Asami whispers between heated kisses, "I want us to come together, Korra. Can you do that?" 

 

Korra groans again, but nods as she pumps into the tall vixen harder. Even though she is on top, she doesn't feel more dominant than her lover.

 

"Good girl," Asami hums lustfully, grinning wickedly into the kiss. Asami lets out a gasp when Korra hits her special spot again. "Fuck, Korra," she exclaims, "just like that, fuck, just like that." Korra obeys, repeating the same deep thrusts, causing the mattress to creak underneath them.

 

"Faster," Asami commands again, growing breathless as she turns her gaze to watch Korra's hips slide into hers in a flash of pounding flesh. She can barely make out the sight of the dildo going in and out of her dripping core. "Come on, Kor, keep going."

 

Korra doesn't even know how fast she is going, but she can't feel anything except for the rushing sensation of her oncoming orgasm. As she opens her eyes to see Asami's face contorting, she realizes that her friend is on the same path. Asami throws her legs over Korra's hips and pulls her closer, drawing her thrusts deeper with her. Korra lets out a low howl as sweat drips down her back and forehead. Asami leans up and kisses her, moaning into the woman's mouth. Asami's chest burns from exertion, but she somehow finds the stamina to keep going. Her body is being pushed to the limits and she's loving every second of it. Black specks are creeping up from the corner of her eyes, threatening to pull her under from the sheer pleasure.

 

"Shit," Korra swears as she feels her death approaching, "Asami…, I, oh _fuck_." Asami nods, feeling her climax approaching, too. Asami tears their mouthes away as she looks to Korra's contorted face, simply taking a second out of the fast pace to admire her lover's beauty in her natural, vulnerable state. The feeling acts as a catalyst as suddenly, Asami feels her body being shot into a space at a million miles an hour.

 

"Korra! Oh my God, fucking shit, I'm coming," Asami screams out, the warmth spreading from the bottom of her legs and to her thighs, and then finally into her abdomen and stomach, before washing over her entire body. Asami has to force herself to watch as Korra's head tilts backwards and her neck veins pop out. Asami watches in awe as the younger woman's lips purse into that taut 'o' shape, signalling her nearing release. Just as soon as she's broken from her trance, Asami is thrust back into her whirlpool of pleasure, her body succumbing to her orgasm.

 

Both women arrive at their climax together. The room strips away, and nothing exists, bare for them, for their feelings, and for their intrinsic, innate love. It doesn't matter to them as they scream out into the small room of the hotel. It doesn't matter than there could be other patrons. All that matters, as they ride out their final high, is that they are one, that they managed to attain peace after so many years of feeling out of place. Little did they know that they belonged with each other, _for_ each other. The moment lasts longer than either of them could have ever imagined. Nothing has ever made them feel this way. It was as if this was truly their first time, after years of being celibate, in which they felt true passion, desire, and love.

 

As they come down from their high, Asami's eyes open to meet Korra's soft cerulean orbs. Both women' expression are glossy with emotion, but as Korra's hips slow down, they only draw themselves further into each other's bodies. Korra stares into Asami's eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks softly to land upon Asami's identical tear stained face. The two of them stay in silence, simply staring at each other in awe, as if it was the first time they'd ever laid eyes on each other. Finally, Korra's hips come to a slow stop, but Asami's legs stay locked around her lover's strong waist.

 

"I love you," Korra whispers, glancing down at Asami, her voice strong but soft. "I love you and I always knew I had loved you, but I never knew that I love you like this. I… I've never felt this way about anyone before, Asami. I… I _love_ you." Asami cries harder at Korra's honest words, her body shaking from the sheer force of their new connection.

 

"I'm in love with you, Korra," Asami confesses back, sniffling as she leans up and pecks Korra's mouth once more, "I'm so head over heels for you and I didn't know either. This… this isn't lust, Korra. This isn't just amazing sex, but it's more than that. You didn't fuck me, Korra, you made love to me. You… you're amazing. You're beautiful, compassionate, sexy, fucking great in bed, but most of all, you're my soulmate, Kor.  Always and forever. I'd go anywhere as long as I'd get to be with you. I don't care what happens to me, as long as I'm with you, Korra. I love you."

 

"Asami," Korra breathes out, reaching out to wipe away more tears from Asami's face, before leaning down to kiss her lover, "I… I don't have words."

 

"It's okay," Asami whispers between kisses, smiling, "I don't need words. I need you."

 

"Oh, Asami," Korra murmurs lovingly, brushing the sharp line of her lover's jaw. Asami's smile grows wider as her eyelids begin to droop from fatigue. She lightly tugs again upon her wrist braces, feeling her arms tingle from being tied for so long. Asami lets out a quiet chuckle as she looks up to her restraints before glancing back at a bashful Korra with warm eyes.

 

"But right now, I need you to untie me," Asami says with a knowing smile. Korra raises her brow and grinds again into the older woman's body, causing Asami to let out a faint gasp.

 

"Why should I do that?" Korra hums gently, kissing her lips in a gentle massage between the two soft petals. Asami moans into her mouth, already addicted to the sweet taste of Korra's mouth on hers.

 

"Because," she growls against her lips, "it's my turn to touch _you_." 

 

Korra smiles at Asami's lusted words, shaking her head with a playful smirk. Slowly removing herself from the older woman's front, Korra kneels once more, reaching for the cock. Softly, she pulls out, inch by inch, until the dildo pops out from Asami's core with a soft, slick noise. Asami moans at the sensation and then glances at the juices dripping off the toy with need. Korra follows her gaze and lets out a low growl.

 

"Fuck, Asami," Korra swears, shaking her head in disbelief. Asami watches as Korra slips out of the harness, only display her own wet mess slowly dribbling down her thighs. Asami groans as her toes curl at the sight of the woman bare in such a provocative manner. She takes her time to drink in Korra's beauty, from her muscled arms and stomach, to perfectly chiseled collarbones, and model-like jawline. For a minute, she feels like a lovesick teenager with a hopeless crush, only this time, it's not hopeless. Korra's own piercing gaze bears into Asami's own eyes, causing her to shiver.

 

"You're beautiful," Asami repeats the words she had said earlier, her voice wavering as she watches Korra cast the toy aside and meet her in another kiss.

 

"No, you're beautiful," Korra breathes into Asami's mouth between kisses. Asami chuckles, knowing fully how far Korra would go to pull the sappy lover card.

 

"We're both beautiful, then," Asami says, "it's a tie."

 

"We're both beautiful together, 'Sams," Korra whispers quietly, the sanguine words slipping down Asami's throat like an antidote.

 

Asami smiles and nods as Korra leans up and quickly unfastens the straps on her restraints, causing Asami's hands to drop to the bed. She tries to lift them, but her energy is spent. Not wanting to exert her further,  Korra draws her lover's body into her own, turning them around so that Asami's back is to her front. Asami reaches between them, tangling their legs together. Korra softly kisses the back of Asami's shoulder blades, ignoring the way her long, inky hair tickles her nose. She sweeps the locks aside before peppering more loving kisses along her reddened skin. Asami draws Korra's arm from where it is curled over her waist, up towards her mouth, intertwining their fingers before kissing the backs of her lover's knuckles gently.

 

"We are," Asami murmurs sleepily, "but you're still more beautiful." Korra lets out a faint chuckle as she kisses Asami's neck lovingly.

 

"I can do this all day, chicken-shit," she mutters in a slow drone, "you'll still be more beautiful, 'Sami."

 

"Whatever," Asami replies, her voice heavy with fatigue, knowing it won't be long until she falls into a slumber. "Just take the compliment, dumbass."

 

"Mhmm," Korra mumbles, her eyes drooping. Asami squeezes their hands as Korra lethargically removes them faintly to reach for the covers. After draping them both in the protective comforter, Asami reaches for Korra's hand once more, bringing it to rest over her heart. Korra shivers at the sensation of Asami's beating organ rhythmically thumping beneath her skin and sighs, pressing her body closer to the older woman.

 

"I love you, Korra," Asami whispers softly, "I'll always love you." Korra smiles at the words, feeling her heart burst with happiness.

 

"I love you too, Asami," Korra replies, feeling Asami's body relax into her arms. "I'll always love you, sweetheart." Korra nuzzles the soft skin of the drummer's neck, pressing a gentle kiss to the nape of her shoulder. Before Korra can fall into the lull of slumber, Asami's sleepy voice pipes up again.

 

"I'll see you in my dreams, love," she mumbles softly, "but you're gonna be the one tied up with a dildo up your hole instead." Korra lets out a faint chuckle as her eyes close from over-exertion and pure bliss.

 

"Yup," she says nonchalantly, "but only in your dreams, babe." Asami murmurs a faint insult as sleep washes over her. After a few moments spent listening to Asami's soft snores, Korra sighs in content as her head thuds lightly against the pillow.

 

Then, she allows herself her first peaceful descent into slumber.


	2. The Events of Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex, drums, and rock and roll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second half, you smitten heathens. Enjoy the finale of this piece as a celebration of my neuroscience midterm FINALLY BEING OVER. UGH. Anyways, expect updates to ALL my stories this long weekend!
> 
> MILD TRIGGER WARNING: There's some light descriptions of rough sex/BDSM in this chapter, featuring a Dom!Korra (there's not enough of that tbh). BDSM and rough sex can be enjoyable, but like your gal pals Asami and Korra, nothing is more sexy than consent! I wanted to write a healthy BDSM fic, mainly because I feel like care is often neglected for smut. Not always the case, but I just wanted to make it more safe and less scary. But just in case, don't read this chapter if you feel triggered by rough/dominant-submissive sex.
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate! (inappropriate, but still :P)

 

** One Day Earlier… **

 

"So we're coming to the end of not only this show, but all shows for this album cycle," Korra says into the microphone, walking over to Asami. Warmth and happiness glitters in her eyes as she stares at her woman with a goofy grin plastered to her face. "Honestly, I can't believe that we've being playing for so long on this route. I've loved every single place we've visited in past two and a half month's. It's been a great ride."

 

"One of the best for sure," Asami says, nodding as she adjusts the seat of her drum stool before sitting back down with a grin. Their replacement drummer, Iroh, glances over at her with a smile as they both catch Korra's gaze from the front of the stage. The native woman beckons for the drummer, causing her to get off her seat and saunter over to the front, earning a roaring cheer and a few wolf-whistles from the crowd. Mako's brows raise from where he stands with his bass, but his face looks nothing short of bemused as men and women call out for both the women on the front stage. 

 

"We've got one last song, and before we play it, I just want to thank all of you for your support for this record. We took huge risks and I'm fairly certain that they paid off. Never have we had the audience that we currently have. Thanks to the woman standing right next to me, you we're standing here before you, playing the shit out of our songs that you guys seem to love. Without Asami, I dunno if I'd even be standing, let alone sitting." Korra's smile is wider than the stage as she wraps a muscular arm around the drummer's slick shoulders, squeezing at the pale skin underneath the cutoff band shirt. Asami's eyes are softer as she hears the crowd gush over her. All she can do is lose herself in Korra's blue eyes that are glittering happily back in her direction.

 

"You guys are all amazing," Korra grins as she inches closer to Asami. Their sides brush against each other and Korra barely holds back the breath she'd been holding as she turns her gaze back to the drummer. The two of them nod at each other before turning back to face the roaring crowd. The evening sky blankets the women as the humid Ember Island air bristles through their hair. Asami beams out into the crowd, barely appearing shocked as a crew member hands her a microphone. Korra winks at her and Asami smirks, taking a step away from her side to step on her mark.

 

"Thank you for everything, and have a great night!" Asami beams as the synths kick in for their last song. Korra counts back for the beat and then nods to Iroh. With a kick jump and excited shout, they drive into the song. The both of them travel around the stage, belting the song like it's the last one they'd ever sing. Both women's vocals push their limits, adrenalin driving them to deliver the best performance of the hit single in their entire tour cycle.

 

At the end of the song, Korra reaches for Asami, wrapping her arm around the woman's slender shoulders once more. Asami doesn't hesitate this time as she presses herself into Korra's grasp before they both bow, earning another roaring round of applause from the crowd. Buzzed from the positive energy being sent from the crowd and also the happiness of finishing their last tour, the women grin with elation at the screaming people in front of them. Taking one final bow and giving a few more waves to the crowd, they exit the stage in a rush, heading backstage with proud smiles plastered to their damp faces.

 

"So that was it," Asami says in disbelief, shaking her head. She'd never think that it would come to an end so quickly. Korra strips off her leather jacket, throwing it haphazardly over the couch arm in the green room. The guys follow suite, offering their congratulations and happiness.

 

"I can't believe it's over," Korra chuckles, looking over to Asami as her woman pulls off her own jacket before collapsing on the couch.

 

"It was a great tour," Mako pipes up from the back as Bolin and Iroh join the drummer's boyfriend near the entrance. The guys look elated as they grin at each other proudly. Mako's eyes pierce Asami's and the woman blushes, her lips curling to show pearly white teeth as she grins at him. Mako saunters over and plops down on the opposite end of the couch, pressing a kiss to her sweaty forehead. Korra feigns a retching noise, earning a slap from the drummer as she turns back and draws Mako down into a powerful, lustful kiss. When they pull back, Mako's left breathless and eager for more, but Asami's turned back at the sound of Bolin.

 

"Celebrations are in order, obviously," the keyboard player proposes with a smirk. Asami pushes herself off the couch and comes to stand by the younger man, a devious smile playing at her lips. Korra's brow raises curiously as her bandmate steps forward.

 

"Jia, that tech that was working with Mai-li, said there was a cool underground bar a few miles from here. We could work our way around, you know, explore the town a bit," Asami suggests with a knowing tone. Korra laughs as she gets up and nudges her friend amiably.

 

"Bar-hopping?" She asks with a scoff, ribbing the woman. "What are we? Seventeen?"

 

"Young and free!" Mako drawls, doing his best to imitate Korra's karaoke 'ABBA' voice. The older woman sends him a teasing scowl before turning back to Asami, who seems adamant about her suggestion. Iroh shrugs, crossing his arms as he nods in agreement.

 

"I'm down," he says with a smile. Bolin grins as well, clipping Iroh's shoulder with a playful punch. "Yeah, then we can hit up a strip club, eh 'Roh?"

 

"Gross," Korra says, her face screwing up as she remembers the last time she had gone to a stripper's, back during their last tour cycle. Mako sees her grimace and chortles, earning a glare from the younger woman. Asami watches as he stands, slipping an arm around her waist to kiss her neck softly.

 

"I'm not objecting," Mako smirks, biting his lip. Asami rolls her eyes, but she can't stop the grin from forming on her face. Korra looks between them, amused.

 

"Okay, well keep in mind that Asami and I are past our rebellious days," Korra juts in winking at her woman. Asami raises a brow.

 

"Excuse me? I wasn't the one that thought prank-calling concierge at four in the morning was a good idea, asshole," Asami refutes, jeering on her woman. Before Korra can send back a retort, Mako steps between them with lighthearted twinkling in his amber eyes.

 

"Look," he says, "we'll try this first place out and take it from there, okay?" Korra bites her lip, rolling the soft flesh into her mouth before nodding.

 

"Fine, but if I get tired you're carrying me to the next one," Korra responds. Mako groans, shoving her towards the door where the guys are waiting.

 

"Ease up, as much as I love threesomes," he chuckles, grinning as Asami and Korra both look at him, jaws agape. He laughs at their shocked expression as he sweetly tells them, "I think that bar hopping won't get too crazy." Korra rolls her eyes at him, putting her hand up as if to say 'that's enough'.

 

"Don't jinx it, Shark-brows." Now it's Mako's turn to groan.

 

"Really, Korra? It's been five years. Can't you let go of it?"

 

"Can't you wax them?"

 

"Just take us to the bar, Mako," Asami says, stepping between her boyfriend and his ex with a bemused grin.

 

She already knows tonight is going to be more than just a few bars and some drinks.

 

Asami just doesn't know how fun it's about to get.

 

/

 

"I regret this already," Asami says, her face going pale as the cab pulls up to the bar. She had been expecting something more low-key and intimate, but the judging by the pounding bass and flashing lights, it's something a bit bigger than that. There's a line standing outside with people dressed semi-formally. Asami grumbles under her breath, double checking to make sure that she isn't too horribly underdressed.

 

"You suggested it, dimwit," Korra gloats, a smug grin playing at her lips. Asami shifts her gaze upon her friend, focusing in on the woman's smokey eyeshadow and light application of mascara. Her light blue eyes pop under the night sky as the car comes to a halt. It's a rarity for Korra to wear make-up, and while the drummer is eager to find out why Korra's so dolled up, the bass pounding draws her attention away. Asami swallows thickly before looking to the crowd.

 

"Maybe we're a bit old for this," she mumbles, but Korra chuckles, shaking her head. The younger woman fishes out a wad of bills to pay the cabbie before opening her door and turning towards her friend's side. Asami watches as she opens it for her with a gentler smile.

 

"Come on," Korra says, glancing over her shoulder to the blaring music, "it could be like the good old days. I'm sure this isn't a rave. It just looks like an upbeat club."

 

Upbeat club her ass, Asami thinks as they enter the building. Turns out the manager knew who they were and allowed them to cut in line, much to the protest of the patrons that'd been waiting a longer time. On the inside, the place looks a bit better than its somewhat sketchy exterior. The lights are dim and almost ultraviolet, causing the white shirt beneath her leather riding jacket to glow and outline the lines of her toned stomach. The bar has a water feature behind the various displays of both exotic and domestic liquors - all of them looking top-shelf quality. The countertop is thick glass, with LED lighting beneath it, allowing the drinks to cast their own shadows upon the table. A brick wall covers one half of the vast space, near the private booths, providing a bit of a warmer environment. Towards the centre, there is a dance floor, in which most people are already beginning to sway their bodies to the bass-boosted house music.

 

"Actually," Mako says with a smile as he steps to stand beside Asami, "it's not half bad."

 

"Ditto," Iroh chirps, grinning as a woman winks at him from where she sits at the bar. Bolin looks at the two men and shakes head, laughing.

 

"God, quit drooling, moron," he says, elbowing him. Iroh straightens up and looks away, flustered, but somehow manages to look at the girl again. She winks back, her lips turned up in a seductive smirk at the site of him staring so obviously. Korra nudges him with a laugh.

 

"Go on then," she urges, "talk to her." Iroh straightens out his shirt and shrugs smugly.

 

"Only if you insist," he says, smirking. Asami rolls her eyes with a bemused look as she watches him saunter over to the woman. Mako and Bolin go off to get some drinks while Korra and Asami find a booth near the back. They brush as they maneuver through the crowd, their skin soft and smooth.

 

"I like the music," Korra hums as she slides into the leather couch. Asami slides in from the opposite end until the two of them are sitting next to each other.

 

"It's beat-iful," Asami says, making a 'budum-sh' noise with her fingertips against the mahogany table. Korra laughs and rubs her neck.

 

"You're such a nerd," she jokes, nudging her friend.

 

Before Asami can say anything to defend herself, the men return with the drinks; three beers for them, a scotch on the rocks for Asami, and a Strongbow for Korra. The five of them watch Iroh conversing with the mysterious woman from afar, adding their own commentary to his experience. More drinks come around, and soon enough, each of them are beginning to feel slightly buzzed. Between the music and the lights, and the potency of their liquor, both women are starting to loosen up and relax. Mako's leaned up against Asami, his hand running soft lines up and down her thigh.

 

"You know," Bolin says as he draws a sip from his bottle, "I never would have pegged either of you for heavy weights." Korra takes a large gulp of her dry cider (her fifth one so far), and sets the bottle down, shaking her head as she looks to Asami.

 

"I'm from the Southern Water Tribe, bro. Asami moved in at optimal time. She was barely the size of a otter-penguin when we first met. You don't drink in the South to get plastered, but to keep warm," she says, watching as Asami's facial reaction grows into one of embarrassment. Korra laughs at her friend's unlikely prudishness before turning to Bolin and chuckling, "you'd be surprised how much we used to be able to put in our tiny bodies - drugs and alcohol both."

 

"Acid and pot - lots of pot," Asami says nonchalantly, taking a tentative sip of her scotch. Mako's brows furrow beside her and she has to fight the back the urge to not laugh at his confusion. She quickly clarifies, "not hardcore Class-A drugs, though. I was tempted to try coke once, but I got saved by the bell on that one."

 

"Yeah, because I had to take your sorry drunken ass home, and then Mum proceeded to yell at me for letting you get wasted," Korra mutters nostalgically, glaring playfully at the woman. "I'm still not over the fact that we both got grounded for the same amount of time when clearly I was not the one at the fault for  _any_ of it."

 

"Bullshit," Asami says, the effects of her scotch starting to seep through her veins, "if you hadn't been busy shoving your tongue down Nira's  throat you would have been a hell of a lot more wasted than me, dick-head." At this, Korra leans back and nods, her cheeks rouging with the memory of her youth.

 

"Hell…," Korra says with a slight smirk, "she _was_ a pretty damn good kisser."

 

"Guys," Mako grimaces, "we're still here, you know." Korra places her hands in the air, the alcohol causing her pupils to darken in the dim light.

 

"What? I mean she really did know how to use her tongue-"

 

"Korra!" Bolin groans, covering his ears. Though they had gotten drunk together and considered themselves a pretty tight-knit family, Bolin still finds the women's openness while inebriated quite shocking. Korra sends him a teasing smirk, taking another drink. Asami, meanwhile, nods enthusiastically.

 

"Nah, Korra's right," Asami chimes in, grinning in the dark light, "she really knew what she was doing. Too bad it turned out she was straight."

 

"Wait," Mako says, pointing a finger between both women in confusion, "so… you two… you both… the same girl? Wait, Asami you kissed a girl?" Asami laughs as her boyfriend stammers the question, obviously unsure of how to take in the information. 

 

"You do know I'm bisexual right? That means I like girls, too. A lot actually. They're fun and soft and taste pretty damn good. Nira was the only one we both ever fucked," she explains with a slight rasp before her eyes widen, "b-but not together. I mean, we fucked her individually. In our own time, not in the same room-"

 

"Asami, for the love of God, shut up before you combust," Korra mutters teasingly, blushing at how uncoordinated and brash her friend is being.

 

"Oh wait," Asami says suddenly, poking Korra in the ribs, forgetting her moment of disorientation. The younger woman glowers, but her eyes suggest a more lighthearted annoyance as she watches Asami's face light up and a giant grin plaster itself upon her face.

 

"There was also Akina! You remember her, Korra? I think I fucked her under the bleachers or something, about a week after you screwed her in the girl's locker room," she says in reminisce, but before she can kick off into further details of the story, Mako stands up, grabbing his drink with a bewildered look on his face.

 

"That's it," he says, pointing to the bar where Iroh is still chatting up the woman, "I am _not_ listening to anymore of your sex-capades."

 

"Jealous," Korra says, raising her bottle. Asami takes a sip and nods in agreement.

 

"Typical," Asami replies thickly, glancing to Mako with a wink. The faint light allows her to see his real reaction to her secrets. He blushes and shoves his hands into his pockets, his eyes growing darker with need and slight embarrassment. The man rolls his eyes and glances out into the midst of the dance floor to head back towards the bar with a shake of his head. As soon as he's gone, the women burst into laughter. Bolin looks at them, bemused, as he sips his beer.

 

"You're not heading out, Bo'?" Asami slurs, pointing her glass in his direction. The man chuckles as he looks to the bar and then the dance floor.

 

"I already have girlfriend, and I'm not drunk enough to go dancing," he says. Bolin eyes the floor of moving people before pointing to two guys in the centre, waving their hands about in terrible coordination. "At least, not with those two tearing it up on the dance floor. God, they look like two drunk uncles at a wedding."

 

"Come on," Korra drawls, lightly kicking her friend's leg, mischief playing in her eyes. "We'll join you if you want company." Bolin's brow raises as he chuckles.

 

"You two?" He blurts out, looking between the women. "I've seen you guys dance. I'm sure you can give Mr Robot over there a run for his money. Opal dances better and not because she's Metal Clan." Korra follows the younger man's gaze to where one of the guys is kicking it old style before grimacing with mortification.

 

"Damn," she mutters as she drinks again, "maybe we _are_ too old for this."

 

A few more drinks later, Bolin departs for the night, leaving Korra and Asami alone in the booth. The women hadn't got much downtime since the tour started, and it felt good just to sit and catch up, while revisiting old memories. They'd grown up together, with Korra's parents fostering Asami while her father had been working in the city. It'd been just a few weeks after her mother had died in a fire protecting the drummer, and Korra'd been there for every single breakdown and nightmare as she'd settled into life in the Tribe. Asami had been ostracized for being a foreigner, but Korra would be there to pick a fight with anyone who'd even looked at her wrong. The Water Tribe girl is her best friend, and Asami can't imagine her life without her.

 

When they'd been twenty-one, just starting out their second and most popular tour, their luck had taken a turn for the worst. Korra had been on the way to their shared apartment in Republic City with take-out when she'd been rammed into a building by a drunk driver. The police chief, Lin Beifong, had phoned her at one in the morning, quietly and morbidly letting her know that the car had hit the building with such a force that parts of the concrete had collapsed atop her. Asami had rushed to the site to help pick apart the rubble and help save her friend. She'd stood at her side while they wheeled her out of the crash, listening to the piercing shrieks and agonizing cries as blood had pooled out of everything. She'd seen those crumpled legs on the stretcher, all fractured bone and ripped tendons.

 

During her recovery, Asami had been the stable light. She'd been there for every bath, every surgery, every nightmare. While Korra's father couldn't come, it'd been Asami and Senna that'd helped Korra through every gruelling step until she'd been back on her feet. The trauma had left its mark not only in angry, red scars, but invisible mental scores in her mind. It'd taken a full year before she could approach a car without panicking, let alone ride in one. It'd been arduous and long, but now, as Asami gazes at Korra animatedly telling her a story about how she'd met this fan who'd made a cute polar-bear dog sketch of her own pet, Naga. Asami only nods along, thinking that the fire in her gut is purely from the hard alcohol she'd been ingesting for the past few hours. 

 

For a few moments, they watch Mako, now having taken his place on the dance floor, before talking about their friend Iroh; the unadulterated romantic is currently making out with his conquest of the night, drunkenly and sloppily. Then, they simply sit in silence, bodies pressed up against each other despite having so much space in the booth. Asami nurses another scotch as she lets her head lean down on Korra's shoulder. Something runs through her mind, causing her to chortle.

 

"What?" Korra asks, looking down at her friend. Asami shakes her head as she glances at her woman. For a moment she looks to Korra's eyes, and then down to her lips. The gaze lasts for a nanosecond before Asami snaps out of her daze, shaking herself off and removing her head from her woman's shoulder.

 

"Nothing," she says, placing her elbows on the table, running her thumb along the edge of her glass, "I was just thinking about how far we've come, you know? We've been doing this for such a long time, and finally, it felt like we got the recognition we deserve." Korra's drunken stupor vanishes for a moment as she smiles warmly. Her arm curls around Asami's shoulder and the drummer nestles into her arms, wondering why this is the safest place in the world.

 

"Yeah," she says, drawing out the last of her cider in a long swig before setting the glass down on the table. "We deserve it, Asami. We really did it."

 

"I had the best business partner and best friend," Asami says, raising her empty glass drunkenly. Korra laughs as she raises her empty bottle; the two clink in a void cheers before erupting in giggles. Korra wipes a tear from her eyes as she looks to her woman with a genuine smile.

 

"As did I, 'Sams," she nods, throwing her arm around Asami's slender shoulders again. The younger woman is caught by surprise by the squeeze from Korra's rough hands, but after awhile, loses herself in the warm, familiar embrace.

 

The women sit in silence for another few moments, before Asami stirs from her spot. She's been staring at a woman at the bar for the past couple of minutes; she's wearing a skimpy halter top, ripped black skinnies, and a pair of Doc Martens. She watches as a man walks up to her, and she makes small talk, before slipping him a small baggie with two pastel, paper-thin strips. Maybe it's the liquor, but Asami can't help but feel a bit adventurous. She turns to Korra with a devious grin.

 

"You know," she says, eyeing the woman again, "I really _do_ miss our old days." Korra follows her woman's stare, biting her lip as she mulls over the idea.

 

"It would be okay to revisit the past," Asami says again, looking to Korra with an eager smile, "wouldn't it? Just for a night? Come on, we're in Ember fucking Island. Let's lose ourselves to the groove. I wanna get high again. I miss the feeling of _flying_."

 

"We're too old-"

 

"Stop," Asami says sternly, the alcohol dowsing her with a newfound adrenalin. Korra's mouth snaps shut as she looks to Asami's intense stare.

 

"Fuck being old," Asami mutters, "I just want one night to relive the past, to lose my inhibitions, to run wild. I want to go back to when we were kids again." Korra is silent for a moment before she looks to the woman at the bar, now staring at them with a sly smirk, her dark eyes beckoning for them to come over.

 

"Fuck it," Korra replies, getting up from her seat, "let's do it."

 

After nearly drunkenly crashing into two patrons, the women approach the mysterious drug dealer. Korra does the talking and Asami does the watching, just like when they had been younger. The combination of Korra's low-voiced words coated in ardor and need, and Asami's intensely piercing peridot gaze, the woman is immediately entranced by the two musicians. She bites her lip and stares at Korra, who gives her a inquisitive glance. After speaking with them for a few more moments, there's an exchange. Korra slips her a few bills and in return, the woman hands them a baggie, purposefully running her fingers over Korra's hands, causing the older woman to shiver, flustered. Asami feels her stomach churn at the touch, but she tears her gaze away.

 

"Give it five minutes," the woman whispers in a sultry voice as she leans into Korra's ear, "then come and find me. I promise I'll make it worth your while, cutie."

 

Korra doesn't respond and immediately, her face becomes flushed. The woman doesn't mind as she grins, forgetting in that moment that she has a girlfriend or that her best friend is standing right beside her. Asami watches the conversation go on with slightly jaded eyes. She almost feels… _jealous_? She shakes the feeling off; she has no reason to be jealous. Korra is attractive, of course she'd get hit on. Asami is unsure of what she's agitated about, though; she doesn't know if it's whether she's jealous that she's not getting hit on by the mysterious girl also, or the fact that _she's_ the one hitting on her best friend. Asami's broken from her thoughts, however, as the woman chuckles and leans back. She glances at Asami with a knowing smirk and a nod.

 

"Have fun, ladies," she says, waving them goodbye before disappearing into the crowd of people. Asami looks at the baggie with uncertainty now, her excitement slightly dissipated after the exchange. Korra doesn't notice and instead grabs Asami's hand, leading her to the grimy bathroom in the back.

 

The bass drowns out as the doors close. Asami watches as Korra opens the baggie in a hurry, grabbing one strip for herself and another for her best friend. She hasn't even taken the drug and already Korra's ice blue eyes are navy with need. Asami looks hesitant, which causes Korra to cock her head in confusion for a brief moment. She pauses putting the strip in her mouth and instead watches Asami's facial features twist in mild apprehension.

 

"Having second thoughts? I thought you like challenges?" Korra asks, her intent to be concerned, but her raspy drunken voice makes it sound like she's whispering the words in her ear with a silky tongue. Asami's gaze immediately snaps up, meeting Korra in a heated lock. The woman snorts and shakes her head.

 

"I'm Asami fucking Sato, _challenge_ is my middle name," she says with a scoff. Korra grins wider, nodding her head. Asami watches as Korra's eyes glaze. Something else is in there, not just excitement. It's like a fire of arousal that causes a low ache to pierce through her core. Snapping away, Asami grunts.

 

"Give it," she says, snatching the strip. Korra grins, throwing the baggie away. The two of them wait a moment, before they place the small piece on their tongues.

 

"Damn," Asami says, biting her lip as she feels the strip dissolve, "almost forgot the kick I used to get out of doing that." Korra nods, laughing. She looks at her watch, her lips curling up into a faint smirk. Asami doesn't need a psychology degree to figure out what her friend is doing, but she's slightly irritated.

 

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" She mutters, shaking her head lightly. Korra sighs, running a hand through her hair. Asami can make out the faintest glimmer of guilt in those identical hazel orbs, but another emotion - hurt. The sight of it brews frustration and anger inside her chest. Though Asami knows it's not directed towards her friend, Korra catches the furrowing of the other woman's brow and narrows her eyes agitatedly.

 

"You mean the woman who's currently sucking off that guy from that punk band?" Korra snarls the words, shaking her head. Asami flinches, hanging her head.

 

"I want _one_ night," Korra says, though her voice cracks on the word. She takes a deep breath before snapping her head up with a fire lit in her eyes, "for all the nights that she's had. It's a fair deal, don't you think? Cheating on the cheater?" Asami sucks in a breath, her eyes looking to her friend's lips again. _Why do I keep looking at her damned lips?_ There's a scar from the accident - a tiny, puffed line along the top crease of her bottom lip, leaving Asami wanting to just touch it. She pauses for a moment before she shrugs, trying to act like she doesn't care. _God_ , she thinks, it really does feel like they're teenagers again.

 

Glancing back down to her watch, Korra grins, before she reaches out, squeezing Asami's shoulder. Her pupils have dilated and Asami knows that she's a goner. Korra doesn't say anything as she leaves the bathroom and heads back to the dance floor with a determined stalk. Before the door slams shut, the drummer catches the rough outline of her muscles against the back of shirt. Shivering, a spark of desire runs up her spine and leaves her numb with arousal. _Mako_ , she tells herself as she forces herself to breathe. She stumbles over to the sinks, running her hands under the cool water, feeling it stick to her skin like ice. Again, thoughts of Korra flash through, causing her to groan. Then, her chest feels warm and her fingers prickle. Asami grits her teeth as she stares at her reflection in the mirror. The colours shift for a moment and she instead finds herself glancing at Korra in the grimy glass instead of her own mirror image. Asami takes a step back, a giggle bursting from her throat. She looks down to her palms, the lines on her hands beginning to drift and form constellations.

 

"This is some good shit," she laughs, suddenly forgetting about her friend. She pushes Korra to the back of her head as she heads back out on the dance floor.

 

If Korra gets one night, surely she deserves one too.

 

/

 

Mako's gone.

 

He left awhile ago, maybe while she'd been in the bathroom. In all honestly, she has no clue _when_ the bass player had left, but at his point, Asami doesn't care.

 

There are people all around her, grinding, rocking, sweating to the beat of the music. The bass is in her blood, beating deep throbs against her heart and driving her insane.The drugs are strong but quality. She doesn't know who's tongue is running along her neck, or whose hands are caressing her hips, but she loves it. She's laughing and rocking, feeling heat in places she hadn't felt in so long. The passion of the dance, the beat of the bass in her blood, it's a cacophony of sound bursting through her ears and flooding down to her beating heart. She can feel the organ in her chest rapidly pushing against her ribs.

 

Nodding her head up, she sways her hips and gazes upwards, only to spy her woman on the opposite end of the dance floor, trapped in a close dance with that mystery drug dealer woman. Asami's excitement fades for a moment as she watches her friend from afar. The nameless woman turns slyly, grinding her bum into Korra's crotch. Asami focuses in on the slight pumping of her Korra's hips into her partner's ass. For a moment, Asami imagines is that's how Korra looks when she's fucking someone. Again, the thought is faint, but leaves her confused. Korra is her friend, for fuck's sake. She should _not_ be thinking this way about her.

 

Just as she thinks her feelings are dead, Asami watches with gritted teeth as the woman turns around and grabs Korra's face, drawing her in for a heated kiss. Korra's tongue peeks out and her hands run up and down her body eagerly. Asami can tell, even from the distance, that it's sloppy but Korra seems too fucked up to mind. Her hands place themselves on the woman's hips, pulling her closer before grabbing at her ample ass. The woman's hands skitter down Korra's face to her breasts, gently kneading the mounds from above her now crinkled denim shirt. She pushes herself forward, gently knocking Korra into the wall.

 

Asami, frustrated by the attention her best friend is receiving from this nameless woman, turns around and grabs at the brunette behind her. She hooks her palm around the base of her neck and attaches their lips. It takes a minute to register that she's kissing a girl. For a moment, her loyal boyfriend of three months flashes through her mind, but the drugs soon kick in, causing Asami to lose herself in euphoria. As she kisses her own Jane Doe, she cannot help but imagine that she's kissing Korra instead when she closes her eyes. The thought alone, of Korra's lips smashing against hers in desire, causes heat to course down to her core. The woman moans and Asami grunts, flicking her tongue past her lips and deepening the kiss. A hand caresses her torso, earning another moan from the musician.

 

Before anything else can happen, she feels the woman being pulled away. Asami opens her eyes to see the devil herself glaring down at her. The brunette looks dazed and confused as she stares between the two women, obviously shocked at the expression on Korra's face. The drugs cause Asami to simply react with laughter. Korra doesn't look amused as she glares between the two of them. Asami's giggles die down, but her eyes don't waver with fear at Korra's hostile glance. Instead, Asami crosses her arms and jerks her head up, nodding at her friend with a challenging grunt. The older woman shoves the younger brunette away with a hasty push. Asami looks around for Korra's own play-toy for the night, but can't seem to make her out in the sea of people swaying to the music. Her gaze lands back on Korra, but specifically to the reddened bites on her woman's neck, fresh and gleaming with sweat and saliva.

 

"What the hell are you doing?!" Korra hisses drunkly, shoving her on the dance floor. Asami stumbles, partially from shock and partially from the drugs and alcohol, before she leans forward, grabbing Korra's collar.

 

"You were sucking face with that bimbo," Asami growls, her hips now slightly pressing into Korra's crotch. "Why can't I have some fun, too?"

 

"Asami, you have a boyfriend," Korra argues back, stepping even closer. Asami can smell the liquor on her breath, the scent intoxicating and dizzying. It mixes with the younger woman's natural slightly sweaty scent and the faint smell of her ocean cologne. It's intoxicating and she wants more, _so much_ more.

 

"You have a girlfriend, but from the looks of it, it seems like you want your hands somewhere else," Asami quips sharply, her deft fingers now playing with the collar on her shirt. Korra's hands come to Asami's waist, gripping her hips hard. A sharp gasp leaves Asami's lips, coated in arousal and need.

 

"Shut up, it's not the same thing. You've taken it too far, Asami," Korra snaps, her hands involuntarily moving towards the small of Asami's back, rubbing over the creases in her woman's shirt. Asami's breath hitches as she sees Korra's darkened eyes, a blotted obsidian now in the dark blue light of the bar, staring into her soul. She shivers for a moment, before she presses herself closer to Korra. Their breaths mingle, but they don't move away.

 

"Two can play that game, bitch," she growls in a low lisp. This time, Korra shivers as she feels Asami push her body closer to hers.

 

Before either of them recognize it, their bodies are mixing with the beat of the music. The song has changed from ' _Secrets_ ' by Tiesto and into the raging synths of ' _Get Low_ ' by Dillon Francis and DJ Snake. Asami's hips are harshly grinding in with Korra's own in the crowd of people. Because the lights are so dark, only if someone were to be right beside them, they'd see their true identities. As much as they both rationally know that seductively dancing with your band-mate could come off as bad press, neither of them are in a state of mind to acknowledge anything business related. Korra's hand grips Asami's hip firmly as Asami's fingers knot themselves in Korra's hair. Their faces are close, but they're not kissing, simply allowing their breaths to ghost over each other's lips.

 

Frustrated that Asami is having this effect on her, Korra uses the hand on her hip to whip Asami around. Her goal had been to curl Asami away, but the older woman only grins wickedly, using one hand to clutch her hair before allowing her hips to grind on Korra's crotch - just as the nameless woman had done earlier. Korra lets out a feral growl, her hands rubbing her friend's stomach, teasing over those soft, yet toned lines. Korra hisses into her skin as she presses their bodies closer together, her mouth placing soft bites to the nape of her neck. Asami tilts her head back, allowing Korra more access before tugging harder in Korra's hair. Korra adds a bit more of a thrust to her hip sways, and Asami closes her eyes, biting her lip as she feels her woman grinding into her.

 

"You fucker," Korra hisses hotly into her woman's ear, "you've been staring at me all night, you pervert. You want in my pants, don't you? You don't give a rat's shit about that woman. You're jealous because I was kissing _her_ , not _you_."

 

Asami's eyes jerk open quickly at the statement. Of course, Asami knows it's true, but she's not quite yet ready to accept her confusing addiction to her bandmate's feel or voice. She whips around and grabs Korra's shirt, dragging her woman forcefully back into the bathroom. The minute Asami slams her into the enclosed space of a vacant disabled stall, she realizes just how carried away she is. She looks into Korra's dilated pupils and heaving chest and feels her clit twitch. The two stare at each other in lusted silence, hazed by drugs, trying to communicate the obvious. The music outside continues to blare, but the sound is muffled by the walls, causing them vibrate. Asami remains where she's standing, but she keeps her stare locked on her woman as Korra bites her lip and chuckles darkly.

 

"What do you want me to do, Asami?" Korra goads further, her voice a passionate whisper. The words feel like lava, and Asami's convinced she's on fire. Korra leans off the cold wall and takes a slow, calculated step to stand in front of her best friend with a low growl.

 

"Do you want me to touch you, huh?" She asks again sharply, her fingers outstretched and running up and down Asami's arms, leaving goosebumps. Korra chuckles, shaking her head as she takes another step forward, pressing her forehead against Asami's own clammy one. The air between them disappears.

 

"Do you want me to kiss you?" Korra breathes in a low rasp, her eyes flickering from Asami's glossy orbs to her puckered lips, exhaling and inhaling quickly.

 

Asami doesn't give Korra the chance to ask another question as she slams their lips together in a heated lip-lock. Instantly, Asami twitches from pleasure. If she were not so sure about her body, she'd have assumed that she had come then and there. The touch is sheer electric, zapping her from head to toe with nothing but good feelings. Korra is taken by surprise as Asami shoves her against the wall of the stall, her hands roughly sliding up and down Korra's heaving front. She can feel heat from beneath the material and she moans involuntarily. Korra gasps sharply, still taken aback by the forceful, yet gentle, push of Asami's tongue in her mouth. She's kissed plenty of women and men, sure, but _nothing_ ever caused her to feel so out of control like the soft petals of Asami's lips.

 

"Happy?!" Asami snaps as she pulls away from the kiss, breathing hard. There's lipstick all over Korra's mouth and she's equally dishevelled. Asami steps back, crossing her arms again as frustration and desire coat her gaze. Korra touches her lips for a moment before a wicked grin plays at her lips.

 

"Happy?" She echoes, now cornering Asami into the opposite wall. Asami watches Korra regain her confidence as she shoves her into the wall roughly.

 

"Sick fuck," she laughs dastardly, "do you get off to the thought of me fucking you?" Asami narrows her gaze, but as Korra places her hands on her wrists and shoves them above her head, she submits to her woman's arousing power, groaning shamefully.

 

"Fuck you," she manages to blurt out, trying to keep as calm as she can, despite all of her nerves jumping like an overloaded electrical circuit."Fuck you." Korra laughs again before her face turns dark and serious, a scowl playing at her crimson-tainted lips.

 

"I got that the first time," she snaps, grinding her hips into Asami's crotch. The younger woman lets out a gasp, immediately regretting it. Korra raises a brow.

 

"You like this don't you?" Korra chuckles sadistically, leaning forward to bite down on Asami's jaw harshly, emitting a muffled scream from her woman. "You probably want me to take you home, tie you up, and fuck you until you can't walk straight. You want me to make you _come_ , Asami?"

 

"Cocky son of a bitch," Asami swears, angling her head to capture Korra's lips in a heated kiss as the words cause her to shiver with desire. "I'd like to see you even _try_. No way you'd last with me. I've seen you looking at me." Korra kisses back harder, increasing her grip on her woman's wrists bound by her slender fingers.

 

"Are you challenging me?" Korra asks, breathing the words in a soft whisper. The letters float down Asami's throat like burning acid, but she loves it. Korra looks back to Asami's eyes, letting out a growl as she continues to hiss, "or are you forgetting who pinned you down all these years? Are you forgetting who's really the strong one here, Asami? You're treading on thin ice by doubting my ability. I will destroy you."

 

"Ability?" Asami banters back, shaking her head with a mockery, "you're just _talking_."

 

"Fuck you."

 

"I thought you were going to, but I guess you're more interested in telling me about all these things you're not actually capable of doing," Asami spits in a passionate hiss. Korra lets out a feral growl at Asami's argument. Their teeth clack against each other as they kiss furiously again, biting, nipping, clawing in desperate search of friction. Korra removes her hand from her woman's wrists and instead grabs and Asami's shirt collar, pulling her close.

 

"Call a cab," Korra snarls in a sharp voice, "someone is in need of a _punishment_."

 

/

 

The women aren't really sure how they got from the car to the hotel lobby, and then from the elevator to their room. The next thing they know, they're in Korra's room, staring each other down like two predators stalking their prey. Asami has Korra pressed against the door, her hands running all over her new lover's body. Korra's knees threaten to buckle under the pressure, but she keeps steady. She won't allow Asami the satisfaction of being right, of being in control. Asami may be stubborn, but she is stronger. Twisting her woman's body, she quickly flips their positions and slams Asami into the door frame, causing the wood to rattle.

 

"I don't tolerate disrespect easily, Asami," Korra says in a stern voice, her hands pushing her woman into place at the base of Asami's hips. Asami lets out a strangled moan as Korra places her thigh between her woman's legs. She grins with a smirk as she finds the sensation she'd been expecting since they'd left.

 

"Well, well, well," Korra chuckles as she feels the throbbing of Asami's clit upon her leg, "even through the layers, you still ache for me."

 

"Bitch," Asami snarls, causing Korra's head to snap up. Asami's lusted glare doesn't falter as she stares deep into her woman's glazed eyes.

 

"That's rude," Korra says, shaking her head, "don't you think?"

 

"Cunt," Asami cusses some more, knowing that she's getting her lover worked up, "you've talked about fucking me for the past hour but you've done _nothing_."

 

"Impatient are we?" Korra chortles, gripping Asami tighter and drawing her thigh up further, causing Asami's head to throw itself back against the door. "Didn't get off this morning, Asami? Huh? Why are you so damned needy down there? Mako not doing his job properly, huh?" Her boyfriend's name doesn't even cross her mind and shake her out of her trance. Instead, Asami feels her desire burn brighter. Everything is so wrong but with Korra, it feels so _right_.

 

"Haven't gotten off…," Asami breathes, avoiding her best friend's gaze, "in two days." Korra sighs gently, running a slow finger up and down Asami's cheek, causing the younger woman to flinch and blush a deep red at the same time.

 

"You must be desperate for a release then, huh?" Korra asks in a soft voice, contradicting her previous aggressiveness with gentle compassion. Asami bites her lip, but nods. Korra leans in and places a kiss at Asami's exposed neck, before drawing her long tongue up the length and ending at her earlobe. Asami gasps as she feels her friend's mouth sucking the lobe into her mouth, before releasing, hovering her lips over the opening.

 

"How desperate?" Korra whispers softly, lightly grinding her thigh again. She can feel Asami's pulsing heat through her layers, causing Korra to shake her head in disbelief.

 

"That desperate?" Korra laughs, looking back at Asami's obviously sexually frustrated and distraught face. "You're incorrigible, Asami, but I can tell you need this."

 

"Will you give it to me?" Asami asks, her voice dry and light. Korra places one of her palms on the door behind Asami's head, before leaning in and kissing her roughly.

 

"Why should I, when you disrespected me?" Korra questions angrily, pulling back to glare at Asami. The heated stares exchanged between both women drive Asami insane.

 

"Because… because…," Asami stumbles, trying to find a reason to get Korra to touch her, to relieve her of this heated pressure inside her core. Korra knows what she wants Asami to say, and her woman knows it too. Korra gently cups Asami's cheek in her hand as she leans in for another kiss, this time slower and softer.

 

"Tell me why," she says in a breathy voice, "and I'll keep to my word and give you the best damn _fuck_ of your life. I'll make you come harder than he ever can, than anyone ever will. You're _mine_ tonight." Asami groans into Korra's mouth. She always thought of herself as a dominant person in bed, but in comparison to this woman, she feels instantaneously submissive. Perhaps it had to do with all those fights they waged upon each other when they were kids, or the constant struggle of their sexuality; whatever the fuck it is, she feels comfortable with Korra taking the reigns, something she's never really ever done, only fantasized about.

 

"Asami?" Korra asks, this time her voice stricter. Asami gulps in a mouthful of air, her lungs burning as she searches for the words, but her mind blanks. She's a genius, a prodigy - but she's a mute in that moment. Korra narrows in her eyes, growing more feral. She taps Asami's cheek and clicks her teeth seductively.

 

"You're wasting time," she snaps. Asami grits her teeth and cocks her head to stare directly at Korra, her gaze hot enough to incinerate the woman to a pile of ash.

 

"Because I _need_ to be punished," Asami says through her grinding teeth, somewhat shocked that she managed to scowl out the words. Even Korra's eyes widen  slightly in surprise, but she is only taken aback for a few minutes before than sinister grin returns to her smug face, leaving Asami shivering once more.

 

"Well," she says, "that says a lot about your character, doesn't it? Sweet little Salami." Asami bares her teeth like a rabid animal at the sound of her pet name.

 

"Don't call me that," she spits out, driving Korra further into her own abyss.

 

"I'll call you whatever I want to," Korra says, glaring at her. "You are in need of punishment. I will provide one. You want to back out? This is your chance."

 

Asami doesn't show it, but she is grateful that Korra is asking her consent, however rough and brash it may have been worded. She's only dabbled in the rougher end of the spectrum when it came to intimate activities with one ex-boyfriend, but that relationship ended in flames, leaving Asami more broken than she could ever imagined. For a brief moment, a smile touches her lips as she remembers Korra's gentle love and care nursing her out of her depression. The domestic memory is short-lived, as Asami is thrust back into her surroundings. She looks to Korra's fiery blue eyes, but sees care and concern behind the lust.

 

"I want this," she states clearly, nodding. Korra softens slightly, but not enough to break down the momentum they've set.

 

"Safe word?" Korra asks quickly, in a serious tone. Asami racks her mind for the first word that she'd be able to remember in the case that things go too far.

 

"Red for stop, yellow for take it down, green for keep going," Asami recites as if she were a driving instructor. Korra nods, accepting Asami's words and mentally sealing them inside her mind. She knows that they're fucked up on drugs and liquor, but she doesn't want to hurt her best friend, even if things get rough.

 

It doesn't take long for them to reach the place they had just been moments ago, as Korra grabs Asami's collar and shoves her in the direction of the bed. Asami stands, waiting for Korra's order, excitement running through her. Korra crosses her arms as she stares Asami up and down, as if she were objectively assessing her. Asami feels somewhat self-conscious, but stands her ground, nervously waiting for Korra's next move.

 

"Strip," Korra orders gruffly.

 

Asami does as she's told, peeling out of her clothes seductively and tantalizingly slow. Korra simply watches with a hooded gaze as her shirt slides off her body, revealing her ample breasts threatening to spill out from her lacy bra. Korra's eyes roam over the taut lines of Asami's stomach, witnessing a body she had not seen since she was a child. She can't stop but glue her eyes to Asami's breasts and heaving chest. Her mouth salivates and she feels like a dirty dog, but Asami truly is ravishing. The younger woman sees the animalistic look in her lover's eyes and smirks, pleased with herself.

 

"Like what you see?" She asks smugly, running her fingers under the straps of her bra, pulling back before letting go, causing the strip to smack against her skin. The sound creates a whirlwind of passion in Korra's core, and it takes everything in her power to not take Asami right then and there. Instead, she swallows her lust and lowly growls, "did I say that you could stop? All of it off. _Now_ , Asami."

 

Asami represses a laugh at the slight crack in Korra's voice, and instead nods. She reaches down and unfastens her jean's button, before sliding the slacks downwards. Asami steps out of the leg holes, leaving her in her boy shorts. Korra smiles wickedly when her eyes meet the damp spot on her underwear. Asami squirms, trying to hide her arousal, but after awhile, she says fuck it and spreads her legs instead. Korra's brow raises inquisitively at her woman's response before she steps forward, catching the slightest whiff of her musky scent. Her eyes nearly roll to the back of her head in pleasure.

 

"On the bed, hands above your head," Korra says strictly, turning away from her woman and instead heading for the suitcase. Asami climbs onto the bed and watches from where she lays. Her eyes ghost over the firmness of her friend's ass through her jeans as she bends down and opens her suitcase.

 

Korra closes up the suitcase and returns to the bed with a devious smirk. Asami gasps as she looks to the items in her woman's hand. In one hand, she has a rather large tan-coloured cock, a heavy duty boxer harness, and a small bottle of jelly-lube. In her other hand, she has leather cuffs and a durable chain. Korra puts the strap-on and its accessories down on the edge of the bed, before glancing at Asami, trying to assess her comfort levels. Her woman looks somewhat apprehensive, so Korra leans down on the bed, crawling up to reach her woman to gaze at her with concerned eyes.

 

"Give me a colour," she says softly, causing Asami to gasp slightly. She looks to the cuffs, then back up at Korra. She's known this woman all her life, so she trusts her completely. They'd been through everything together. Why not add this to the list? Taking a deep breath, she nods.

 

"Green," she states confidently, not letting her gaze waver. Korra nods, pushing the cuffs to rest beside Asami's head. She doesn't want to use them now, as she still has business to take care of, or rather, Asami's insubordination.

 

"I told you strip, didn't I?" Korra whispers, running her fingers down Asami's body, her hands ghosting over Asami's bra-covered chest. Asami quickly adjusts herself, unclipping the bra and cascading it to the side to reveal her full breasts. Korra groans inwardly as she stares at those perfect nipples standing to attention. Asami reaches for her underwear, quickly shoving that off as well, to reveal her sleekly shaved slit. Korra looks down at the patch above her mound, bare of hair, and chuckles.

 

"Mako had been ogling you all night," Korra says in amusement, "I'm assuming you were expecting something?" Asami shakes her head and bites her lip, staring at her woman with sparkling hazel eyes burning with need and lust. At this point, she doesn't even know who Mako _is_ anymore.

 

"Optimism more like it," Asami replies courtly.

 

"Huh," Korra says, running her finger down the lines on Asami's stomach, dragging the slender member to the tip of her slit, but stopping before she can touch anything.

 

"You've always been a smart-ass," Korra says coyly, "but not today. Disobedience will not be tolerated. When I had asked you to strip, I meant it." Asami bites her lip harder, drawing a bit of blood. Korra's eyes narrow as she grins again.

 

Korra grabs a breast, tweaking a nipple hard, causing Asami to wince. Korra watches as Asami's back arches and her legs kick out, rubbing against the sheets for some sort of friction. Korra chuckles again, shaking her head as she plays with her other breast, giving it equal attention. Squeezing, rubbing, pinching, Korra runs through the works, leaving Asami breathless and near the edge without any other real form of stimulation. Asami cries out when Korra replaces a finger with her mouth, licking over a swollen bud, sucking the sting out and replacing it with soft kisses. Just as Asami is used to the comforting feeling, Korra sucks hard and bites down, causing Asami to throw her head back and cry out furiously.

 

"Oh fuck," she breathes, "oh my fucking God, _Korra_."

 

Asami writhes as Korra's hands take over the job of her mouth; instead, she moves down Asami's stomach with heated and wet kisses. She makes sure that each patch of available skin is touched by her mouth before she makes her way down to the heat pulsing out of Asami's drenched slit. She climbs off the bed slightly, keeping only her torso and arms on the bed. Korra hovers her mouth over her prize, her hands still fumbling and caressing the drummer's firm breasts. Asami's head is thrown back, her neck veins straining as she fights to control her desire.

 

"Asami," Korra grumbles, " _look at me when I taste you._ "

 

Asami jerks her head downwards and watches through slitted eyes as Korra stares at her with hot blue depths; her eyes are a firestorm amongst a forest, leaving Asami breathless. The older woman doesn't break eye contact as she lowers her mouth, her lips roughly encasing themselves around her lover's folds. Immediately, wetness and warmth cascade through her, but Korra fights her own arousal. 

 

This is about _Asami_. It'd always been about Asami.

 

Korra takes to grinding in her jeans with her legs shut tightly together, out of Asami's sight. She continues lapping over the sweet and soft lips of Asami's pussy, sucking on her clit before tugging it between her lips and biting it softly, earning a scream from the drummer.

 

"Holy shit," Asami cries out, closing her eyes. Sweat beads down her forehead as she feels Korra's hands continuing to squeeze her breasts and tweak her nipples, driving her to a lusted euphoria. She hadn't been kidding when she'd said that she hadn't gotten off in two days. The built up frustration soon washes over her, rendering the younger woman powerless to a quickened, intense orgasm.

 

Korra isn't ready when Asami's musky fluid washes into her mouth and Asami's legs lock around her head, jerking with the spasm. Korra grabs Asami's ass with one hand, lifting her hips slightly and slipping her tongue in further, sucking harder on her lover's clit, determined to draw her to another orgasm. Asami writhes, screaming now as she involuntarily grasps Korra's head, pushing her head further into her pussy.

 

"Don't stop, oh my God, please don't stop, Spirits," Asami calls out, coming again and harder. Korra drinks up every ounce of fluid Asami has to offer like an alcoholic who's drunk on lust. Asami feels her legs go numb as her head hits the pillow; she fights to control the spasms, but they're too strong. Korra keeps going, not caring that she's running out of air. She wouldn't mind suffocating between her best friend's legs.

 

Finally, after Asami is reduced to a puddled mess once more, Korra eases up for her own health. Her mind is fuzzy and her lungs are on fire from the lack of oxygen. Asami calms down from the third miniature death, letting her head fall back against the pillow gently. Her hands release themselves from Korra's hair, and her legs fall from where they had been locking Korra's head in a powerful lock. Korra discretely gulps in a mouthful of air before removing herself from Asami's pussy with a final kiss to her lips.

 

"Holy fucking shit," Asami pants as she tries to recover, her eyes closed. She feels Korra's rough denim jeans and shirt scratching at her naked skin as the younger woman makes her way up her body. Asami slowly blinks open her eyes to see a rather unimpressed Korra staring back down at her. Her woman's mouth is coated in her juices, smeared all over lips and chin haphazardly. Korra supports herself on her forearms as she leans down, licking her lips and rewarding herself with more of Asami's sweetness.

 

"You taste great," she smirks, "I think you should have a taste." Asami doesn't hesitate as she places her hands on either side of Korra's damp cheeks, drawing the woman down for a sweet kiss. Her tongue catches her cum and she shivers. She quickly licks over Korra's jaw and chin, before reaching her mouth again in a heated kiss. Her fingers run through the tangled tuffs of Korra's hair, pulling her down further.

 

"Forget Nira's tongue," Asami mutters against her woman's lips, "yours is far better."

 

"It's sweet that you compliment me," Korra mumbles back as she kisses harder, "but you're forgetting that I asked you to keep your hands above your head. It's almost as if you're _deliberately_ disobeying my orders." Asami gasps as she feels Korra grind her clothed-covered crotch into her groin. Korra blinks down at Asami's lusted eyes and raises a brow before kissing her again, this time more forcefully.

 

"Unless," she rasps, "you're doing it on purpose."

 

Asami gasps as she feels Korra's body weight lift off her own. She glances up to Korra rest on her knees, her bum planted upon Asami's naked torso. Without  saying a word, she reaches for the buttons on her shirt, unbuttoning it and flinging it to the side. Asami's eyes roam over Korra's tanned body, drinking in her taut muscles and colourful tribal tattoos. Her dark skin is stretched tight around her frame, leaving every inch a true masterpiece. Korra strips off her sports bra, but leaves her jeans on as she returns to Asami. The older woman can't tear her gaze away from her woman's naked body. At this point, she's sure that the drugs have passed through her system, but she still feels like she's looking at something out of this world.

 

"It's rude to stare," Korra hisses lowly. Asami's hand involuntarily reaches up and places itself on her breast. They both gasp at the sensation, but it doesn't take long for Asami to knead the swollen mounds on her woman's chest with a needy fire, temporarily distracting Korra from her previous ministrations.

 

"Asami," Korra growls her name, "I told you that had to keep your hands to yourself." Asami stops touching her woman and instead smirks playfully.

 

"Make me," she demands.

 

Korra, not happy with the way Asami has come to take some control, quickly grabs the cuffs and snatches Asami's wrists. She allows a brief moment of hesitation in the case that Asami would back out, but Asami looks eager and ready. Snapping the leather cuffs in place, she fastens the straps to Asami's wrists tight enough to show dominance but not enough to hurt her. Korra chains them to the backboard of the bed, assuring with a slight tug that they don't come free. Asami gives it another tug, just to agitate Korra's libido and fire it up even further. Korra raises her brow and scowls lowly, smacking a kiss on the older woman's swollen lips. Asami lets out a muffled moan and subconsciously grinds her hips upwards in need of more friction and relief.

 

"You're not really good at being in control, are you?" Asami asks, wondering how far Korra will go with her passion. Korra snaps out of the kiss and clenches the bedsheets below her. Seeded anger from their childhood washes over her; years of Asami's physical and emotional abuse when growing up soon overwhelms her.

 

"Shut up," Korra snarls wickedly, reaching down and roughly pinching a nipple. "If you don't shut your damned smart-assed mouth, I'll leave you chained to this bed until the hotel staff find you. I'm sure that will be good fun. Do you want that? Do you want them to find you, naked and tied up like a piece of meat?" Asami shakes her head, closing her mouth in obedience. Korra smiles contently as she pats Asami's cheek lovingly.

 

"Good girl," she smiles, nodding.

 

Korra gets up and reaches over for her strap-on, harness, and the jelly-lube. Asami looks at the size of the strap-on and instantly feels her heart stop beating. Earlier, she had merely snuck a glance at it. She watches as Korra shoves off her pants and boxers quickly, before stepping into the harness. She does up the straps before grabbing at the dildo, letting it snap into its holder firmly before reaching for the lube. Squirting a fair amount on her palm, she runs the lubrication over her cock, causing it to shimmer slightly in the dim light of the hotel room. The size alone has Asami slightly worried. Mako was half the size, and the men she'd dated from before were slimmer than the thick length bobbing in front of her. She watches Korra stroking herself while looking at her, and for some reason, she can't deal with this one just yet. Memories cloud over her, filling her with years of repressed flashbacks. She trembles, but this time, it's not out of arousal. 

 

Fear overwhelms her passion for a moment, and shamefully Asami blurts out in a shrill voice, "yellow!"

 

Korra stops instantly, letting go of the toy and looking at Asami's eyes for non-verbal communication on Asami's feelings. The woman ducks her head and closes her eyes, ashamed fo r talking. Korra puts their intimate activities aside and focuses on her woman, taking to softly rub her cheek with the pads of her thumbs. Korra shifts on the bed so that she's leaning over Asami's body, placing a gentle kiss to her woman's lips. The cock dangles between her legs, grazing her lover's pussy in gentle strokes as she shifts her weight onto her hands, holding her up higher. Korra sees Asami shiver and immediately puts her friend's safety first.

 

"You can talk," Korra says gently, "we're not doing anything you're not comfortable with, okay?" Asami shudders at Korra's care, and for some reason it turns her on even more. She opens her eyes and glances up at Korra with sheepish glance.

 

"I… It's just that it's really fucking big," she says, looking at the toy with wide eyes. Korra glances between her legs and sighs, removing a hand to rub the back of her head. She looks back down at Asami and licks her lips, a bit more nervously than before.

 

"My other one is back home," she says shyly, causing Asami to squirm out of cuteness. "I don't really know why I brought it. I guess… I dunno. I should have brought a different one, sorry. We don't have to do this if you're afraid." It still baffles her as to how Korra can be a devious minx in bed to a total fluff-ball.

 

"No. I want to do this with you, Korra," Asami says softly, nodding as she takes in the length again. "Just, can we go slow with this? It's not that I don't like the other stuff, I just… this one is different." Korra nods instantly, gently cupping Asami's cheek and leaning in for another sweet and slow kiss.

 

"Don't worry," she assures Asami, "we go at your pace. Do you want me to untie you as well?" Asami looks to the cuffs, but feels no apprehension with them, so she shakes her head. "No, these are okay, just go slow with the strap, please."

 

Korra nods, repositioning herself so that she's kneeling between Asami's legs. She quickly grabs the jelly-lube and plops a gob of it into her hand before tossing the bottle onto the wooden drawer beside the bed. She runs her covered fingers over Asami's opening, watching her woman's reactions for any sort of hesitancy; seeing none, she takes two fingers and slowly fits them inside. The fit is comfortable, so Korra gives her a good few pumps before she adds another finger. This time, Asami gasps and her walls wrap around the slender members. Korra hisses as Asami grinds her hips into her hand, begging for more. The fluttering walls are aching for her and Korra groans in desire. After a few moments of slow and deep pumps, Asami bucks her hips up, getting Korra's attention.

 

"Put it in," she says, looking to the cock, erect and gleaming with lubrication. Korra slowly removes her fingers and quickly runs her hands over the cock, giving it a few stiff jerks before kneeling once more between Asami's legs. The muscles in her thighs bulge, leaving Asami a puddled, shivering mess.

 

"Ready?" Korra asks softly and Asami nods with anticipation.

 

"Please," Asami begs her softly, "I need you _inside_ me, Korra."

 

Korra sucks in a deep breath and curls one palm over her cock and places the other at Asami's opening. Slowly, she guides the cock in, inch-by-inch judged on  Asami's reactions. They get to five out of the ten inches and take a break, allowing Asami's walls to expand and adjust to incoming girth of Korra's length. It takes a bit of time, but soon enough, Korra is nestled full inside her lover's quivering walls. Asami breathes out a soft sigh as she leans her head against the pillow.

 

"Christ," Asami whispers, her core trembling with the feeling of truly being filled. Korra shifts slightly, eyeing her friend's reactions. "Asami?"

 

"It's good, Kor," Asami says reassuringly, popping her head back down to shoot the woman an approving grin. "It feels _really_ fucking good, actually."

 

Korra can't help but feel a bit cocky (pun-intended) as she looks down at her best friend, completely at her mercy. She rocks her hips further up, developing a slow rhythm. Because she has already worked up her own arousal, she knows that the aesthetic of Asami's submissive form and the dildo deep inside her walls - combined with the sensual pressure against her clit with each hard pump will bring her to an orgasm. Asami's hips involuntarily grind circles around Korra's cock, causing some of her own fluid to drip out of her, further allowing the toy to slide in and out with ease.

 

"How good does it feel?" Korra asks in a rasp, her eyes glued to her hips. Asami grins and decides to reward Korra's patience by growling, "so good Korra, it feels so fucking good to have your thick, hard cock pushing deep inside me. I want you to come inside me, babe. I want you so bad."

 

"Fuck," Korra swears, gripping the sheets beneath the bed. She wants to just take Asami hard and fast, but knows that she must wait on her friend's approval before they move into another stage, no matter how agonizing the slow pace is leaving her sex drive. Asami senses her frustration and decides to goad her on, gently increasing the pressure of her rocking hips. Korra lets out a grunt as she bites her lip, causing Asami to smile dastardly.

 

"You haven't come yet have you, Kor?" Asami asks in a sultry voice, her words sounding like silk as she leans up to sensually kiss her new lover, before pulling away with another smug grin. Korra doesn't answer as she fights her own urges. She speeds up her pace slightly, but doesn't push it. Asami sighs in gentle sympathy, causing Korra to whimper. The sound creates a swell in Asami's chest as she grinds her hips down harder. She knows her body is now accustomed to Korra's length and is ready for what her best friend wants. She bucks her hips up, drawing Korra's gaze to hers. She sees the raw need in those fiery eyes.

 

"Do you want to come, Korra?" Asami asks again, this time her voice slightly lisped and raspy. Korra groans and ducks her head into Asami's pale neck. She clasps the skin above her pounding pulse point in a harsh bite. Her teeth scrape against the skin with rough need, her fingers clenching in the sheets hard enough to nearly rip them. Asami watches the flexing muscles of Korra's abdomen and the sweat lightly coating her frame and moans. Korra bites harder, continuing to pump inside the older woman with hard, slow thrusts. Asami chuckles as she watches Korra struggle to answer the question.

 

"Korra?" Asami calls out her name, clearly wanting to hear an answer. Korra finally snaps, her blunt fingernails now tearing through the sheets.

 

"Yes," Korra breathes heavily, "fuck, yes, Asami, God, you feel so _good_." Asami sucks in a sharp breath before she nods down at her woman with an assuring glance.

 

"Come then," she says sternly, drawing Korra's attention. "I want you to fuck me hard and fast, and I want you to scream my name when you come. Understood?"  Korra hesitates for a moment, but Asami nods again. "Do it, Korra. Fuck me like you mean it. Fuck. Me."

 

The woman doesn't need to be told twice as her hips drive into Asami's walls, causing them both to cry out in pleasure. Asami's hips buck up with each powerful thrust Korra emits. Korra's pace is relentless, as each deep reach sends a kick to her own throbbing clit. Asami can feel warmth piling up in her core and she knows her next release will not be too far off. She hastily glances at Korra, who understands immediately, picking up her pace and fucking her lover even faster and harder. She lets out a groan when she lowers herself onto her forearms. This move only accentuates those biceps the drummer loves so much, arousing a groan out of Asami. Korra moans in response, rocking her hips deeper and causing their skin to slap at each meeting of their pelvises. Asami's legs wrap around the small of her back as she throws her head back. Korra litters the skin of her neck with rough kisses and love bites as she goes as fast as her hips will allow.

 

"That's it," Asami cries out between breaths, "keep going Korra, harder!"

 

"Asami," Korra groans as she feels more of Asami's wetness leak out from her opening. Asami nods as the two women reattach their lips and join again, kissing deeply.

 

Just then, they hit their peak together, squirming and crying out for relief. Korra keeps her word and screams Asami's name, not caring about their potential neighbours. She pumps into her woman even as the spasms subside from both their bodies, as if her hips were automated. Korra lets out a whimper as she finally is able to control her pace and slow them down until they stop all together, buried deep inside her best friend turned lover. Korra's head collapses on Asami's sweaty chest, her breathing erratic and heart thumping in her throat. Asami's eyelids feel heavy as she glances down at Korra.

 

"Damn," Korra breathes finally, unable to move, "I never really thought about having a penis, but if I could have really felt that, I would assure you I'd be dead right now. Wow, Asami Just… _wow_. That was incredible." Asami chuckles sleepily as she closes her eyes wearily.

 

"That good, eh?" Asami rasps in her post-coital voice. Korra lets out a grunt of agreement as she snuggles further into Asami's chest.

 

"I have no idea what was in those drugs," Korra mumbles into Asami's skin, "but I want more of it if it makes sex this good. Holy _shit_." She drawls out the last sentence sleepily, her body already succumbing to the fatigue that comes with intense fucking. Her arms burn but it is so worth it. For once, she feels sated.

 

"Mhmm," Asami agrees tiredly, her body in a state of relaxation. She isn't sure if taking drugs again would be something she'd see herself doing, but the now sleeping woman sure was right about one thing she'd proposed earlier during their competitive foreplay at the bar.

 

Korra _did_ give her the best fuck of her life.


End file.
